Aniversario Miraculous
by DANIELA123
Summary: Ladybug se pone furiosa al enterarse de que Chloé no invitó a su compañero a una fiesta en su honor. No muy a lo lejos, Chat noir realiza algunas buenas obras para algunos Parisinos sin saber que cierta chica lo esta persiguiendo. Por otro lado Alya y Nino tienen la labor de realizar una verdadera fiesta en honor a los heroes. Todo puede suceder en el aniversario Miraculous.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo fanfic de Miraculous; he vuelto con una nueva idea que la verdad es un poco extraña ya que me inspiro más en temás trágicos, drama o de angústia XD, sin embargo desde hace rato tenía esta idea, y despues de un descanso de casi un mes vuelvo con un pequeño pero sustancioso fanfic de Miraculous.**

 **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat noir no me pertenece, todo es creación de Thomas Astruc.**

 **Sin más que decir espero disfrutes la lectura.**

-Me disculpo alcalde Bourgeois, pero no puedo estar aquí – Ladybug comenzó a girar su yoyo con el único propósito de salir de la alcaldía.

-Pero Ladybug, mi hija Chloé, se esforzó mucho en la preparación de esta fiesta en su honor ¿verdad mi tesoro? – El mayor se volvió a donde estaba su única hija, limándose las uñas.

\- ¿Excuse Moi? – dijo la rubia con cierto tono arrogante, y se acercó a la heroína – Ladybug me he esforzando tanto en preparar esta fiesta, he invitado a todos los medios de comunicación y a las personas más ricas de todo París, sería una tragedia que te fueras – La rubia comenzó sobre actuar, por otro lado, a la heroína ya se le había acabado la paciencia.

\- HUBIERAS PENSADO EN ESO, ANTES DE PLANEAR ESTO Y NO INCLUIR A MI COMPAÑERO

Efectivamente eso fue lo que sucedió; París celebraba el primer aniversario desde que Ladybug y Chat noir aparecieron para salvarlos de los terribles planes de Hawk Moth, toda la ciudad estaba de fiesta, las calles se cubrían con listones rojos, negros y verdes, grupos musicales se presentaban en diversas tarimas de la ciudad, las escuelas declararon día festivo y la alcaldía iba a realizar una gran reunión en honor a los héroes; una reunión organizada por nada más y nada menos que Chloé.

-Me ofenden tus palabras Ladybug, por supuesto que invité a Chat noir, de seguro no vio la invitación y se quedó dormido. Además, tu eres la que purifica los akumas de todas maneras, Chat noir no es tan importante.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-NO SE TE OCURRA HABLAR ASÍ DE CHAT NOIR – Chloé se encogió un poco; Ladybug sabía que estaba dando un show por todos los medios, pero ya había tenido suficiente de que París menospreciara a su compañero gatuno, inhaló y exhaló profundo con la esperanza de calmarse un poco.

-Gente de París, Chat noir y yo somos un equipo, él siempre arriesga su vida por mi o por cualquiera que lo necesite, nuestros poderes son diferentes y el hecho de que no pueda purificar akumas como yo, no significa que merezca menos reconocimiento. – Todas las cámaras estaban fijas en ella, los flashes llegaban de todas direcciones y los micrófonos se amontonaron a su alrededor para obtener la primicia; la chica tuvo que desviar la mirada, para no quedar ciega con tantas luces; sus ojos se posaron en los edificios de la otra calle, en el cual una figura muy familiar llamó su atención.

Ladybug estaba dispuesta a salir de ese lugar los más rápido que pudiera, pero los reporteros parecían una muralla a su alrededor, la chica volvió su mirada a los tejados y pudo deslumbrar una vez más a cierto chico en traje de gato que le regalaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, antes de voltear su cabeza y saltar para perderse entre los edificios.

 _¿Qué pasó? ¿A dónde fue?_ – Ladybug volvió su mirada a los reporteros, tenía que salir de allí y encontrar a su compañero. Su mirada se posó de nuevo en el alcalde y en su hija que permanecían estáticos.

-Le agradezco por todas las buenas intenciones que tuvieron al organizar este evento, pero debe de entender que no puedo estar aquí sin él. - Y con eso la heroína giro su yoyo una vez más dejando a una multitud hambrienta por primicias.

….

Alya cesaire y su novio Nino, veían como Ladybug se perdía entre los tejados, la multitud a su alrededor buscaba un nuevo blanco para las noticias, la pelirroja decidió apagar la transmisión de su celular y se dirigió a su novio.

-Ladybug tiene razón, las personas no le dan el crédito a Chat noir que realmente se merece

-Lo sé, ese chico me ha salvado la vida en tantas ocasiones que ya no tengo la cuenta – Luego señaló a Chloé que seguía al lado de su padre con una mirada arrogante – incluso se arriesga por salvarla a ella.

Alya quedó pensativa por unos instantes.

-LO TENGO – Dijo ella entusiasmada

\- ¿Qué?

-Tu y yo vamos a organizar una verdadera fiesta en honor a Ladybug y a Chat noir, enviaré un mensaje a los seguidores del ladyblog; se que muchas personas querrán ayudarnos a organizar todo.

-Es una gran idea, yo puedo ser el DJ de la fiesta – Nino se acercó más a la chica y le regaló una mirada coqueta - es uno de mis encantos.

-jajajajaja, no lo dudo – la chica le dio un tierno beso y ambos salieron a toda velocidad del lugar, con el propósito de realizar la mejor celebración para sus dos héroes.

...

 **Acá termina el capítulo introductorio, espero encuentren interesante la idea. me interesa saber lo que piensan así que no te olvides de dejar tu comentario. nos leemos en el próximo. bye bye :)**


	2. La vida de un heroe

**Hola gracias a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad al fic, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. Feliz lectura.**

Adrien Agreste se había levantado temprano de la mañana, hizo sus labores diarias y agradeció al cielo de que podría tener el resto de la tarde solo para él, lo cual era perfecto ya que hoy se celebraba el primer aniversario desde que Ladybug y él lucharon contra corazón de piedra.

Después de darle un buen trozo de Camembert a su kwami como regalo especial, el chico se dirigió a su escritorio y cogió una pequeña caja con un moño decorativo en la parte superior.

-Esto será perfecto – el chico suspiró complacido - ¿tú qué opinas Plagg?

-En mi opinión nada es perfecto a excepción del queso – dijo el kwami devorando más camembert.

-no tienes arreglo Plagg – el chico le dio una última mirada a la cajita en sus manos y se dispuso a revisar las últimas noticias del Ladyblog.

" _GRAN FIESTA EN HONOR A LOS HEROES"_ \- Eran los últimos títulos que aparecían en la Página. Adrien paso de enunciado en enunciado, su kwami también se acercó.

-Es cierto, ¿no tenías que asistir a esa "fabulosa" fiesta en la alcaldía? – Pregunto Plagg posándose en el hombro de su portador.

– Chloé habló toda la semana sobre esa fiesta, y de como ella estaba al mando de toda la preparación. – Adrien negó con la cabeza – Toda esta semana ha estado insistiendo en que debo ir, ya que invitó a muchas personas importantes; también me ha enviado miles de mensajes de texto con la intensión de que diga que sí.

-bueno y ¿Cuál es el problema? – Plagg se dispuso a tragar el último pedazo de queso.

-No puedo ir allá como Adrien y simplemente tomar Champagne y reírme de cosas realmente aburridas con las personas de clase alta – Adrien tomó al kwami en sus manos y lo miro con una sonrisa - ¿no lo entiendes Plagg?, es el primer aniversario desde que me convertí en Chat noir y conocí a mi Lady, para mi es más que un privilegio saltar por los tejados de París y asegurarme de que todos estén teniendo un buen día.

-Lo se chico, aunque algunas veces pienso que te esfuerzas demasiado.

-vale la pena Plagg.

-sí, pero muchas personas no se dan cuenta de eso – el kwami se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

\- te refieres a lo de la fiesta de la alcaldía ¿verdad? – Obviamente Adrien estaba totalmente enterado de la fiesta y de que Chloé no movería ni un dedo por invitar al héroe gatuno, Adrien suspiro – tu y yo sabemos que Chloé solo admira a Ladybug, muchas personas lo hacen, yo también la admiro. Pero, aunque algunas veces seamos menospreciados no podemos dejar que eso nos influya, lo importante es realizar nuestro trabajo lo mejor posible.

-No es justo. Le has salvado el trasero un millar de veces y no es capaz de agradecer.

-Chloé siempre ha sido muy centrada en si misma, me alegra que al menos sea capaz de agradecer a mi señora en este día – Adrien acarició a Plagg y siguió mirando las noticias del blog, en donde la última actualización estaba siendo en vivo.

- _Hola seguidores del Ladyblog, les deseo un feliz aniversario de los héroes, como saben me encuentro en la alcaldía esperando que de inicio la celebración de los héroes, por el momento solo ha hecho presencia Ladybug –_ La cámara se dirigió a donde estaba Ladybug hablando con el alcalde y con su hija – _Esperemos que pronto podamos ver también a Chat noir._

-ves Plagg hay muchas personas que agradecen nuestro esfuerzo.

-Todavía no es suficiente.

Ambos continuaron viendo la transmisión, la cámara enfocaba principalmente las decoraciones del lugar, personas importantes o a Nino hablando sobre la música, todo iba normal hasta que….

- _HUBIERAS PENSADO EN ESO, ANTES DE PLANEAR ESTO Y NO INCLUIR A MI COMPAÑERO –_ Una visión de una enojada Ladybug fue lo siguiente que el chico pudo ver; la heroína no se veía para nada alegre con la rubia, muchos reporteros se acumulaban a su alrededor y la cámara de Alya trataba de acercarse para coger la primicia.

-ASÍ SE HABLA LADYBUG – Plagg animó frente a la pantalla, emocionado al ver como la rubia se llevaba su merecido, por discriminar a su gatito.

-Creo que tenemos que intervenir – Adrien se colocó en pie y se dispuso a llamar su transformación.

….

No pasaron ni cinco minutos hasta que Chat noir se posó en una edificación en frente de la alcaldía.

Su plan constaba en hacer presencia para calmar a su dama y que los medios no se salieran de control, era algo simple. Estaba dispuesto a dar el salto cuando escuchó una vez más la irritada voz de su dama.

-NO SE TE OCURRA HABLAR ASÍ DE CHAT NOIR – sea lo que sea que hubiera dicho Chloé había sacado de casillas a la heroína.

Él héroe nuevamente se dispuso a saltar, pero antes de eso logró ver como su señora intentaba calmarse y se dirigía a los medios.

-Gente de París, Chat noir y yo somos un equipo, el siempre arriesga su vida por mi o por cualquiera que lo necesite, nuestros poderes son diferentes y el hecho de que no pueda purificar akumas como yo, no significa que merezca menos reconocimiento.

Chat noir no podía estar más que feliz, siempre había sabido que su dama lo apreciaba y que lo defendía, pero escuchar aquellas palabras en ese momento realmente hizo que todos sus sentimientos se volvieran locos, estaba agradecido con ella, sentía que su pequeña sorpresa no sería nada en comparación a lo que ella hizo en su nombre.

El chico salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mirada de Ladybug sobre él; el decidió regalarle una gran sonrisa con motivo de gracias. En unos segundos la chica volvió su cabeza a los reporteros que se encimaban sobre ella, Chat necesitaba estar allá y ayudarla, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su acción, escuchó no muy a lo lejos las bocinas del tráfico.

- _es raro, normalmente no hay muchos autos a esta hora y en este día_ – El chat siguió con su acción, pero algo en su interior le dijo que mirara a esa dirección.

Siguiendo sus instintos y gracias a su gran visión, el héroe pudo vislumbrar la causa del tráfico; una anciana quedó en mitad de la calle con al menos cinco paquetes en mano, los acelerados conductores pasaban por sus lados tocando las bocinas.

Sin dudarlo Chat noir corrió en ayuda de la mujer, sabiendo perfectamente que su dama saldría bien de las cámaras y los reporteros.

…..

-Oh por Dios – Julliet, una mujer de unos 75 años, había estado de compras los últimos momentos, eran muchos los paquetes que tenía que cargar hasta su casa, haciendo un gran esfuerzo cargó las cinco bolsas y de apoco fue avanzando; tomando pequeñas ventilaciones decidió seguir su camino sin fijarse que la luz roja ahora era verde y los autos comenzaban a avanzar a su alrededor dejándola en medio de la calle.

Algunos conductores, aunque tenían la intensión de ayudarle a la anciana, no podían simplemente aparcarse en mitad de la calle y hacer la buena obra; otros por otro lado estaban tan centrados en sus asuntos que no les importó.

Julliet estaba tan cansada de cargar las pesadas bolsas que tuvo que soltarlas ahí mismo y esperar un milagro para poder llegar a su casa a tiempo.

Afortunadamente los milagros se presentan en forma de gato.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargó – la voz del famoso héroe parisino la tranquilizo en gran manera.

Chat noir cargó con todos los paquetes a la vez que detenía el tráfico, para permitir que Julliet siguiera su camino; ya estando a salvo en la otra acera, los carros siguieron avanzando.

-te lo agradezco hijo – Mencionó la mujer, con la intensión de recoger de nuevo los paquetes y seguir su camino.

-No tiene que agradecer, me alegra poder ayudarla, emm señora …

-Julliet, me llamo Julliet.

-Es un placer conocerla señora Julliet, pero si me lo permite me gustaría ayudarle un poco más, estos paquetes no tienen algodón o algo así; parecen más como arena para gato.

-Claro que no – rio un poco la anciana – son las compras para una comida especial, hoy viene mi hijo con su esposa y mis tres lindos nietos. – dijo feliz al pensar en su familia – quiero hacerles una comida especial y también prepararles una deliciosa tarta de manzana. A mis nietos les encanta.

-Pero debes de estar muy ocupado en este día – añadió Julliet – no quiero interrumpir tus actividades.

-Claro que no, no hay mejor manera de celebrar este día que ayudando a las personas – dijo el héroe con una sonrisa. Y así Julliet seguida de Chat noir emprendieron camino.

…

\- ¿A dónde habrá ido? – Ladybug aterrizó en el mismo edificio en donde había estado su gatito hace apenas unos minutos, ella enfocó a todas direcciones cercanas, pero no había rastró de su compañero.

La chica suspiró pesadamente intentando deshacerse de los últimos 20 minutos, realmente detestaba cuando las personas no honraban a su compañero, por personas se refería más que todo a Chloé, esa chica era experta en sacarla de casillas en tan solo 2 segundos.

Ladybug esperaba poder alcanzar a su compañero, no habían tenido todavía oportunidad de hablar en este día y ya quería entregarle un pequeño detalle. La chica sonrió al imaginar la expresión de sorpresa de su gatito, en definitiva, valdría la pena todo el trabajo si su compañero se mostraba feliz.

Decidió salir de sus pensamientos y enfocarse en encontrarlo, comenzó a girar su yoyo y saltar al siguiente bloque de edificios con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

…

Ser la portadora de la buena suerte realmente tenía sus ventajas, en tan solo tres saltos Ladybug dio con su objetivo.

Ella se posó en los tejados observando bien la escena; Chat noir llevaba alrededor d paquetes, hablando enérgicamente con una tierna anciana de más de 70 años. La chica sonrió al entender que era lo que había llamado la atención de su compañero unos minutos atrás.

Aunque tuviera ganas de acercarse y hablar con Chat y saludar a la encantadora mujer, Ladybug se resistió al impulso y decidió seguirlos en secreto hasta que fuera el momento indicado.

…

-Acá es donde vivo – Julliet y Chat noir habían cruzado unas cuantas cuadras antes de dar con su destino, una pequeña pero colorida casa cerca del sena. – te lo agradezco Chat noir, También por hablar conmigo ha sido realmente encantador.

-Ha sido todo un placer, fue un gusto conocerla – dijo el gatito mientras colocaba las bolsas a un lado, después de que la mujer abriera la puerta de su casa.

-el placer ha sido mío, cuando quieras venir a tomar el té o a merendar, no lo dudes, ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo, se lo agradezco mucho – y así Chat se disponía a saltar.

-Espera un momento por favor – Julliet se adentró rápidamente a su casa y a los segundos volvió con una caja mediana con un bello listón rojo – ten esto por favor.

Chat miro sorprendido la caja en sus manos, sus instintos felinos se activaron al momento en que un delicioso aroma se hizo presente.

-Es mi famosa tarta de manzana, espero que te guste tanto como a mis nietos.

-Oh no, no puedo aceptar esto – dijo el héroe con intensión de devolverle la tarta.

-Por favor, insisto – Julliet le sonrió – es el aniversario de los héroes después de todo, y no puedo estar más agradecida contigo; por favor aceptalo.

Chat estaba un poco avergonzado casi nunca le habían hecho regalos; su padre en cada cumpleaños o navidad le regalaba bolígrafos o libros de moda, también había recibido el último año esa hermosa bufanda color cielo, fue lago realmente extraño, pero nunca se había sentido tan feliz; ahora al recibir este detalle de la encantadora anciana, le hacia amar aun más el hecho de poder ser uno de los dos superhéroes de París, realmente era afortunado.

-Muchas gracias, señora Julliet – con una última sonrisa se despidió de ella y comenzó su camino de regreso a la alcaldía.

- _será mejor que vaya a pie, no quiero estropear la tarta –_ Chat noir inhalo y exhalo varias veces el delicioso aroma que desprendía aquella caja; no veía la hora de poder compartirla con Ladybug.

…..

Ladybug había presenciado todo desde lo alto de un edificio, era realmente tierno ver como su gatito se ponía al recibir un regalo, y la expresión de felicidad al verlo partir de él lugar con la satisfacción de haber ayudado a alguien.

 _No todo en la vida de un portador milagroso tiene que ser detener akumas. Algunas veces los actos más sencillos pueden significar más que una gran batalla._ – Con ese pensamiento en mente Ladybug siguió vigilando de cerca a su compañero, no quería aparecer así de repente, quizá podría permanecer escondida por un tiempo más.

...

 **Terminado segundo capítulo y más rápido de lo pensado, realmente estoy inspirada.**

 **Quería agradecerle a Hikari por su comentario, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Chat noir debería de tener más reconocimiento; esa fue una de las razones por las que decidí comenzar este fanfic, Aparte de que amo el personaje de Chat noir. (¿quien no?) :)**

 **Espero les esté gustando el desarrollo de esta historia, no dudes en dejar tu comentario, me ayudan mucho a continuar inspirandome. nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. bye bye. :)**


	3. Una nueva sorpresa

**Hola ¿como están? , bienvenidos nuevamente, espero este capítulo sea de total agrado. :) feliz lectura.**

Chat noir caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a la alcaldía, disfrutando del aroma de la tarta, saludando y sonriendo a cada una de las personas que encontraba en su camino, desde el más pequeño niño hasta el adulto mayor, todos parecían felices y sin problemas en este día y eso era más que suficiente para mantener la cálida sonrisa en el rostro del héroe.

- _No puedo esperar a compartir esto con mi señora –_ El chico sonrió al imaginar la futura escena, también llevó una mano a su bolsillo, palpando la pequeña caja que ahí guardaba – _Espero que le guste mi regalo, ella se merece lo mejor._

El chico siguió caminando por la acera perdido en sus pensamientos, no fue hasta que cruzó en frente de un callejón que sus instintos felinos se activaron, sus orejas se movieron con rapidez al percibir un sonido que sería inaudible al oído humano.

Chat noir dirigió inmediatamente su mirada al lugar, repleto de cajas y botes con basura, en el fondo había una cerca de madera podrida y después de esta se alzaba una pared de ladrillo que dividía a la siguiente cuadra.

Comenzó a avanzar dejándose guiar por sus instintos, algo había llamado su atención y tendría que resolverlo.

…..

Ladybug agradeció al cielo que su compañero no percibiera su presencia, conocía más que nadie las increíbles habilidades que tenía Chat noir. Puede percibir hasta el más minino ruido y ponerse alerta al instante, su olfato mejoraba de forma inexplicable, además de su visión nocturna la cual es realmente útil.

Supuso que realmente estaba siendo sigilosa o el chico estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cualquiera que sea la razón estaba agradecida por ello, ya que, aunque quisiera bajar y hablar con su compañero, realmente tenía curiosidad de ver que más hacía en este día.

La chica saltó cuidadosamente al siguiente tejado y se arrodillo cerca del bordo, su mirada fija en su objetivo que de un momento a otro se quedó quieto, Ladybug se escondió un poco más por temor a ser descubierta, quizá ya estaba sospechando que lo estaban siguiendo; ella se asomó de nuevo por el borde y miro detalladamente al chico. Sus orejas fueron lo primero que la chica pudo notar, se movían de forma rápida, y su mirada estaba fija al callejón que se encontraba en frente.

- _Definitivamente percibió algo, y no soy yo –_ Instintivamente Ladybug sacó su yoyo, en caso de que lo que fuera que Chat noir sintió tenga un mal propósito.

Se acercó al siguiente borde que daba al callejón y observó como su compañero se adentraba en el con su arma en la mano derecha y la tarta en la izquierda.

….

Chat noir no tenía miedo, no era un miedoso con o sin el traje siempre ha sido muy curioso; el ruido que escuchó hace apenas unos minutos provenía de alguna de las cajas, había algo vivo ahí y quizá podría necesitar ayuda.

El chico siguió el sonido, parecía que algo o alguien estaba caminando desesperado por el cartón, también escuchó como si estuvieran utilizando garras sobre este. Él se dejó llevar por sus instintos, hasta que estuvo en frente de su objetivo.

Una pila de cajas amontonadas, la caja de base se movía levemente, lo que significa que sea lo que sea que estuviera ahí estaba desesperado por salir.

Así el héroe de París depositó cuidadosamente la tarta sobre otra caja cercana, guardó nuevamente su arma y comenzó a remover las cajas superiores cuidadosamente; el siguió en su labor deseando que sus instintos no lo hubieran llevado a un nido de ratas o algo por el estilo, aunque fuera un héroe con temática de gato en definitiva su mayor pasión no era cazar ratones. El chico negó con la cabeza ante el pensamiento y siguió removiendo el cartón, no estaba muy seguro de que podía encontrar, solo fue momento hasta que ….

- _Miau_

\- _Un maullido -_ El chico se quedó estático por unos segundos, al entender que era lo que había allí. El maullido se escuchaba un poco cansado y apagado, así que el chico duplico la velocidad de trabajo, hasta que por fin solo quedó la última caja.

Abrió las solapas cuidadosamente y dentro estaba lo que esperaba; un pequeño gatito tembloroso estaba acurrucado en uno de los rincones de la caja.

Chat noir fue cuidadoso al recogerlo. Afortunadamente el pequeño no puso repulsa y se acurrucó el los brazos del super héroe.

-Hola amigo, dime ¿cómo llegaste ahí? – Chat le habló al gatito mientras sobaba su pelaje, él lo detalló por unos momentos era un felino color café y con unas pequeñas manchas negras, sus ojos eras iguales a los suyos, de un hermoso color verde, también tenía unos largos bigotes. Chat noir dio vuelta al felino y vio que en su cuello tenía una pequeña placa con su nombre.

- _Bigotes –_ El chico se río un poco – que nombre más apropiado para ti, pequeño amigo.

-Miau – El gatito se acurrucó contra el pecho del héroe y comenzó a ronronear.

-También me alegra encontrarte – el chico siguió sobando el pelaje del minino – alguien debe de estar buscándote.

-Miau - Chat noir sonrió al ver al gatito en sus brazos, ya no estaba temblando afortunadamente, tenía que encontrar a la familia del gatito, deben de estar preocupados por él.

-te ayudaré a encontrar a tus dueños, solo necesito mmm – el chico dirigió su mirada a todos lados esperando dar con lo que necesitaba, sus ojos se abrieron cuando no muy a lo lejos estaba su suerte – esto es perfecto.

Algunas veces las personas tiran a la basura cosas realmente útiles, un bolso de tela con el tamaño perfecto y en excelentes condiciones, la suerte realmente estaba de su lado.

-Ven amigo – el chicó colocó el bolso abierto en el suelo junto al gatito – ven sube, podrás viajar perrrrrfectamente hasta que encontremos a tu familia.

-Miau – y así el gatito obedientemente subió a la bolsa, su pequeña cabeza con manchas sobresalía de esta.

-creo que eres lo más tierno que he visto hoy – dijo Chat noir colgándose el bolso y recogiendo la tarta nuevamente – pero no te vuelvas a meter en problemas ¿de acuerdo?

-Miau

-Ahhh – suspiro – es inevitable ¿verdad?, los gatos siempre nos metemos en problemas, eso dice mi señora. – sonrió el chico.

-Bien es hora de irnos – y así Chat noir salió del callejón con el gatito a sus espaldas y la deliciosa tarta en mano.

….

Ladybug dejó escapar un pequeño – Awwww – cuando vio lo que había encontrado su compañero, el pequeño gatito realmente le tocó el corazón, además de ser extremadamente tierno, ella se deleitó viendo la escena del minino acurrucándose contra su compañero, quien también estaba feliz de encontrarlo.

- _Te ayudaré a encontrar a tus dueños_

Ladybug sabía que su gatito no sería capaz de solo rescatar al pequeño de las malvadas cajas que lo encerraron, también quería devolverlo a su familia y ella estaba más que feliz al darse cuenta aun más de cuan especial era su pareja, realmente el chico era la persona más noble y servicial que la heroína haya conocido, aparte de Adrien Agreste, el amor de su vida.

- _También estaré atenta a cualquier señal de los dueños_ – la chica colocó su yoyo de nuevo en su lugar, y miro nuevamente la escena, en la cual el gatito ahora estaba en el bolso que encontró su compañero.

 _-ahhh, los gatos siempre nos metemos en problemas, eso dice mi señora._

 _\- y tengo razón mi gatito, pero eso los hace aún más especiales –_ y así Ladybug se dispuso nuevamente a seguir a su compañero, con la esperanza de encontrar a la familia del minino.

...

 **Hola nuevamente, mil disculpas por demorarme toda la semana en actualizar, mi semana ha sido una locura, pero acá estoy nuevamente y espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. No me demoraré tanto en públicar el siguiente ;)**

 **Quería agradecerles a todos y cada uno por sus asombrosos comentarios, me hacen feliz siempre que los leo y que se que disfrutan de la historia; espero como siempre que les haya gustado esté nuevo cap y que me dejen saber sus opiniones. :)**

 **por cierto ¿ya vieron Mayura? ¿que les pareció? , yo estuve emocionada de principio a fin, todo fue perrrfecto, a mi opinión nuestro duo simplemente es el mejor. bye bye :)**


	4. ¿Bigotes?

**Hola bienvenidos nuevamente, feliz lectura :)**

La tarde en la ciudad del amor transcurría tranquilamente; cada quien celebraba el día en honor a los héroes a su manera; sin embargo en un pequeño apartamento no lejos del centro, se encontraban dos jóvenes sentados frente a la computadora.

" _Sean bienvenidos a celebrar este día tan especial en honor a Ladybug y a Chat noir, esperamos contar con su colaboración para elaborar esta fiesta, y así agradecer el esfuerzo de nuestros DOS héroes, que día a día arriesgan su vida por todos nosotros."_

-Mmmm ¿Qué opinas Nino?, ¿crees que debería de agregar algo más?

\- Dice lo necesario, ya hay muchas personas que están dispuestas a colaborar con decoración, comida. oh por cierto tienes que escuchar esta nueva mezcla que hice - Dijo el chico quitándose uno de sus audífonos y ofreciéndoselo a su novia.

-Creo que mejor me dejaré sorprender – Alya se levantó de su lugar y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, su mirada se dirigió a su celular el cual no se dejaba de vibrar – vaya, estas personas son rápidas.

-Claro que sí, todos quieren hacer algo bueno por los héroes en este día. Como escribiste en tu blog, será nuestra forma de agradecer su esfuerzo.

\- algunas veces siento no es suficiente. – murmuró la chica no tan bajo, ya que Nino le devolvió el pequeño beso y la miró dulcemente.

-Ladybug y Chat noir son las personas más nobles que conozco; estoy seguro de estarán felices y agradecidos con esta fiesta – Nino desvió su mirada al reloj en la pared – será mejor que nos reunamos con todos en el parque, tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que Ladybug y Chat noir descubran nuestra sorpresa.

-Tienes razón – y así salieron rápidamente del apartamento, esperando lo mejor de este día.

…

Chat noir saludaba alegremente a todo aquel que se encontrara en su camino, las personas realmente estaban agradecidas con el trabajo de nuestros héroes; chat noir no podía ser más feliz, todo parecían disfrutar del día y milagrosamente Hawk Moth tambien había decidido dejarlos celebrar por ahora.

-Miau – Un pequeño maullido sacó al superhéroe de sus pensamientos.

\- Oh, lo siento pequeño, creo que me distraje un poco – el gatito volteaba su pequeña cabeza en señal de que le estaba prestando atención, Chat acarició al minino entre las orejas, sabía perfectamente que a los gatos les encantaba que los sobaran en esa parte.

Como si fuera una respuesta a sus conocimientos gatunos, Bigotes comenzó a ronronear suavemente, Chat noir sonrió al ver que el gatito disfrutaba de sus caricias.

El chico siguió con su camino, mientras acariciaba al gatito, el resto de sus sentidos seguía alerta a cualquier señal de la familia de Bigotes.

Chat noir consideró regresar a la alcaldía y asegurarse que su señora estuviera bien, pero él la había conocido muy bien en todo el tiempo que llevaba cazando akumas a su lado, ella ya no debería de estar allá. Quizá hubiera salido a buscarlo después de que cruzaran miradas o quizá en este momento lo estuviera esperando en la torre Eiffel o simplemente se hubiera ido a su casa y más tarde se colocaría en contacto para reunirse.

-Miau – nuevamente los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos; el pequeño gatito lo miraba con ojos suplicantes mientras sus grandes bigotes se movían rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué haces ami …? – Chat noir también fue cautivado por el delicioso aroma que había atraído al minino; dejó llevarse por sus instintos y comenzó a avanzar buscando la procedencia del olor.

…..

Ladybug seguía a su compañero sigilosamente, no sabía porque no se había dejado descubrir todavía, algo en todo este juego del espionaje a su compañero le parecía atractivo, así que continúo saltando por los tejados y con su mirada fija en los dos gatitos que al parecer habían sido atrapados por algo.

La heroína vio como el gatito y su compañero comenzaron a olfatear y a deleitarse por algún tipo de aroma, ella también intentó detectar el olor, pero fue en vano, primero dudaba que desde arriba pudiera percibir cualquier olor proveniente de las tiendas locales y segundo no tenía un olfato como el de los gatos, eso era cuestión de chat noir, ella por otro lado seguiría sus instintos de suerte de Catarina.

Reduciendo la velocidad, Ladybug se escondió en otro edificio y se sorprendió al descubrir que el fascinante aroma estaba atrayendo a dos gatitos curiosos a la panadería Dupain – Cheng. Quizá sería un buen momento para una pequeña merienda; ya que estaba prácticamente encima de su casa, podría dejar descansar a Tikki unos instantes y podría ayudar a un superhéroe en su misión gatuna como civil.

La chica saltó rápidamente y se adentró a su habitación por la claraboya, perdió su transformación y se aseguró de que su kwami se escondiera en su bolsa antes de bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

….

-Creo que hemos encontrado el delicioso aroma, viene de …. – Chat noir sonrió al ver la panadería de los padres de Marinette – aquí vive mi amiga.

-Miau – el gatito saltó de la bolsa y se acercó a la puerta, volvió a olfatear unas dos veces y con su patita comenzó a rasguñar esperando poder entrar y encontrarse con su tesoro.

La campanilla de la panadería sonó y la puerta se abrió.

-Hola pequeño ¿tienes hambre? – Fue Marinette quien después de acariciar tiernamente al gatito, lo cargó en brazos, después de unos segundos de mimar al pequeño, su mirada se posó en el superhéroe que miraba enternecido la escena.

-feliz aniversario de los héroes Chat noir, - la chica sonrió al héroe, aunque fuera el mismo chico con el que trabajaba contra los akumas día a día, compartir con él, en su forma civil era una sensación totalmente diferente.

-Buenos días princesa – respondió chat noir, regalándoles una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, la chica se sonrojó un poco.

-Veo que tu y tu pequeño amigo fueron atraídos por los Croissants recién salidos del horno

\- sabía que mi olfato no me engañaba, ustedes hacen los mejores croissants de toda la ciudad – mencionó en chico, deleitándose a cada segundo con el aroma.

\- ¿ya has probado antes los croissants de mi familia? – preguntó interesada

-Claro que sí, y por eso puedo afirmar que son los mejores – Chat omitió la parte en la que realmente los había probado por primera vez cuando Marinette había repartido a toda su clase, también había podido disfrutar de diferentes tartas y cheesecakes que ella llevaba para compartir con Alya, niño y su alter ego.

Marinette quedó un poco sorprendida, no esperaba que su compañero fuera en su forma civil comprar productos de la panadería de sus padres. Quizá estuviera más cerca de Chat noir de lo que había imaginado; la chica sacudió los pensamientos, este no era un día para pensar en identidades.

-se que debes de estar muy ocupado, pero ¿te gustaría comer algunos croissants?, también podemos ofrecerles leche.

-Miau

Ambos jóvenes rieron al ver la emoción del gatito al mencionar la palabra.

-Debes de estar hambriento, así que por ti es un si – hablo Marinette al gatito. – ¿qué dices Chat noir?

-sería un placer, pero mmm realmente no quiero incomodarte princesa, ni tampoco a tus padres.

Marinette negó con la cabeza y agarró la mano aguantada de su compañero y lo comenzó a llevar adentro.

-jamás podrías incomodarnos Chat noir, eres un héroe y hoy y todos los días debemos de ser agradecidos por lo que haces por todos nosotros.

Chat se sonrojó levemente, pero al final acepto y comenzó a seguir a Marinette.

Marinette ingreso primero a la panadería todavía con el gatito en brazos, sus padres estaban más que felices cuando vieron a sus dos acompañantes; Chat noir comenzó a ingresar detrás de Marinette, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, sus sentidos felinos se activaron nuevamente.

Sus orejas se crisparon ante un leve llanto que después se convirtió en más fuerte, Chat giro rápidamente su cabeza y buscar la fuente del llanto y al final lo encontró, sus ojos se abrieron al ver la situación y con un rápido movimiento salió corriendo con su bastón listo en mano derecha y la tarta de manzana todavía en la izquierda.

...

Marinette y sus padres quedaron atónitos al ver la inesperada reacción del héroe, salieron de la panadería a ver que era lo que había llamado la atención del chico.

El corazón de Marinette se aceleró al presenciar el rescate de un pequeño, todo pareció en cámara lenta; Chat noir salió corriendo y extendió su bastón para impulsarse y así salvar a el niño que corría llorando y sin fijarse de adonde iba, si no hubiera sido por la rápida reacción de su compañero el pequeño hubiera sido atropellado.

Su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, el tráfico seguía corriendo rápidamente y no podía visualizar al pequeño y a su compañero.

-Iré a ver si todo esta bien, ¿podrían encargarse del gatito por unos minutos? – Marinette le entregó el minino a Sabine y salió corriendo en busca de su gatito.

…

\- ¿estás bien? – Chat noir depositó al chico en la otra acera donde estaría a salvo, el pequeño de aproximadamente 5 años no paraba de llorar.

Chat lo detalló por unos segundos antes de abrazarlo con la esperanza de calmar el llanto del infante.

-Tranquilo, ssshhh - Chat noir acunó al chico en brazos mientras sobaba suavemente su pelo castaño – no tienes porque estar asustado.

El pequeño levanto su rostro sus ojos color azul empapados en lágrimas – lo … lo siento. – después de haber dicho esto volvió a enterrar su rostro contra el superhéroe y siguió sollozando.

Algunas personas que pasaban por el lugar los miraban unos breves momento y seguían su camino, no deseaban interrumpir y Chat noir agradeció internamente por ese simple gesto; él decidió coger al pequeño en brazos se puso sobre sus pies y se meció suavemente.

Chat noir sabía que algo estaba afectando al pequeño, y lo sabría en cuanto se calmara, pero por el momento lo que el niño necesitaba era desahogarse.

…

Marinette no tuvo que correr mucho para dar con la ubicación de su compañero, después de cruzar la calle y girar a la derecha en el siguiente bloque de edificios, lo vio cerca de unos locales que se encontraban desocupados; allí estaba Chat noir con el niño en brazos, mientras caminaba suavemente de un lado a otro con la intensión de calmarlo.

La chica suspiró de alivió al ver que ambos estaban bien y su corazón se ablandó al ver la escena, ella quería al igual que todos los demás darles su espacio, pero por cosas del destino, ella no era como todos los demás y Chat noir era más cercano para ella que para cualquiera, así que decidió acercarse.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, los hermosos iris verdes de su gatito se posaron en ella, su rostro reflejaba tanto amor como no había visto, aunque el pequeño siguiera en llanto Chat noir no se veía irritado o cansado en lo absoluto, Marinette sabía que en su corazón cada día crecía un ferviente deseo, que todos se encontraran a salvo, eso era algo que amaba de él y que efectivamente tenían en común.

Marinette salió de sus pensamientos al momento en que el llanto disminuía y un suave y relajante sonido se comenzaba a escuchar.

 _Prrrrrrrrrr_

- _un ronroneo_ – La chica se acercó aun más hasta quedar al lado de su compañero con el niño en brazos que ya no lloraba más. Colocó su mano en su hombro y pudo comprobar el origen del relajante sonido, era algo inevitable no dejarse llevar con el sonido de un gato ronroneando. Así que simplemente cerro un momento los ojos y disfrutó del momento al lado de su gatito.

….

Fueron unos minutos donde el pequeño terminó de calmarse, efectivamente el ronroneo había funcionado, Chat noir ya había utilizado el especial ronroneo en otras situaciones; eran normales cuando patrullaba con su señora y se aseguraban de que no habían problemas, solían sentarse en la torre Eiffel y disfrutar de la noche mientras ella comenzaba a rascarlo detrás de las orejas, era algo realmente inevitable no comenzar a ronronear, aunque era un poco extraño al principio, con el paso del tiempo se fue acostumbrando.

Plagg le había explicado anteriormente sobre este tipo de cosas, que las características de cada miraculous son únicas y misteriosas. Además, no era algo malo; Chat noir solía notar que durante esas patrullas y con el sonido Ladybug cerraba los ojos y simplemente disfrutaba del sonido. Y eso era perfecto.

Sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro y volteó a ver que Marinette se encontraba a su lado, se veía totalmente relajada, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro y sus ojos cerrados.

Chat noir se quedó mirándola por unos minutos, había algo en ella que realmente era único, aunque Marinette fuera un tanto tímida con su forma civil, eso la hacía ver adorable, también conocía a la Marinette decidida a ayudar siempre a sus amigos, es la misma chica que lo animó hace unos meses en esa noche donde decidió aparecer en su balcón.

Unos hermosos ojos azules se posaron en los suyos. Chat noir le sonrió tímidamente al darse cuenta de que había estado totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos sobre Marinette. No se había dado cuenta tampoco de que su ronroneó había finalizado y que el pequeño también lo estaba mirando.

Chat se aclaró la garganta – Me alegra verte sin lágrimas pequeño amigo – le habló finalmente al niño mientras lo depositaba de nuevo en sus pies. Él y Marinette se agacharon a su altura.

-Hola, ¿quieres decirnos tu nombre? – fue la chica quien le habló

\- me llamo Louis, tengo 5 años – respondió suavemente y con la voz un poco quebrada después de tanto llorar.

-Hola Louis, soy Marinette

-y yo soy …. – comenzó el héroe.

-Chat noir – Completó Louis con una sonrisa, obviamente todo el mundo conoce al dúo de héroes.

Ambos jóvenes rieron nuevamente al ver la sincera sonrisa del pequeño.

-Así es, y sabrás que vamos a ayudarte. ¿quieres contarnos que pasó?, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

El pequeño bajó la mirada y asintió.

-Mis papás, mi hermana y yo íbamos a casa de mi abuela, era la primera vez que mi abuela iba a conocer a nuestra nueva mascota, yo lo llevaba cargado – el niño respiró rápidamente todavía calmándose – pero …. No lo abracé fuerte como me dijo mi mami, y se … per…

-Shhhhh ya tranquilo – Chat noir comenzó a calmarlo nuevamente cuando el pequeño iba a volver a estallar en lágrimas.

Marinette también se acercó y con un pequeño pañuelo que llevaba en su bolsito le secó las nuevas lágrimas que comenzaban deslizarse por el rostro de Louis.

-No llores Louis, vamos a encontrar a tu mascota – la chica limpiaba suavemente el rostro del niño – pero también debemos de encontrar a tus padres, deben de estar preocupados por ti.

El niño limpió su nariz con la manga de su camisa - No quería correr, pero cuando Bigotes se escapó yo no podía dejarlo.

Un momento….

\- ¿Bigotes? – Chat noir miró sorprendido al niño.

-Si, es un gatito, es café con manchas negras, tiene ojos iguales a los tuyos y …

\- unos largos bigotes, tiene una placa con su nombre – completó el gatito feliz al entender la situación.

-SI SI, ES ESE. ¿sabes dónde está?

Marinette y Chat se miraron y asintieron y felizmente uno a cada lado del niño, emprendieron su camino de regreso a la panadería.

...

 **Hola, mil disculpas por demorarme (de nuevo) , no había tenido tiempo de sentarme y escribir el capítulo, pero finalmente aquí esta.**

 **Quería añadir un pequeño momento con nuestro querido Marichat, y este fue el resultado. :)**

 **Tambien quería agradecer a todos lo que me dejaron sus comentarios, muchas gracias, siempre me hace feliz leerlos. :D**

 **No te olvides de dejar tu opinión sobre este capítulo, todo lo que me quieran aportar o cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. Nos leemos en el próximo . bye bye :)**


	5. En el parque Monceau

**Hola bienvenidos nuevamente. feliz lectura :)**

-¡BIGOTES!

-miau – el pequeño gatito levantó la cabeza del gran tazón con leche que anteriormente Tom y sabine habían colocado para él.

Louis se acercó corriendo al minino y lo cogió en brazos, el gatito lo olfateó unos segundos y comenzó a maullar y a agitar la cola alegremente.

-Estaba muy preocupado, salí corriendo a buscarte – el niño continuaba hablando a bigotes, mientras todos los presentes se enternecían ante el encuentro.

\- ¿Dónde lo encontraron? – el niño todavía con el gatito en brazos se giro a donde estaban todos, pero su mirada se posó en Chat noir.

-Lo encontré atrapado por una pila de cajas, en un callejón a las orillas del Sena. – El héroe se acercó al niño – estaba muy asustado cuando lo encontré.

-Muchas gracias por salvarlo Chat noir.

-Miau – Bigotes saltó de los brazos del chico para acomodarse en los del héroe, Chat noir lo acarició como lo había hecho antes. El niño comenzó a reír.

-le agradas mucho- el niño vio cómo su gatito comenzaba a ronronear - ¿Cómo haces para que ronronee?, normalmente solo ronronea cuando está dormido.

-te contaré un secreto de gatos

El niño se mostró sumamente interesado y emocionado. Marinette y sus padres se encontraban todavía en su lugar viendo la tierna escena.

-a los gatos les encanta que los rasquen detrás de las orejas – Chat noir le sonrió y le entregó el gatito para que Louis lo intentara.

Efectivamente al suave toque, el dulce ronroneo volvió a inundar el lugar.

-Wow, funciona – el chico parecía demasiado emocionado por hacer ronronear al gatito, Chat noir volvió a donde se encontraba la familia Dupain – Cheng.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya ahora.

-Pero todavía no has probado los croissants – refutó Marinette, Chat colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Espero poder disfrutarlos pronto, pero por ahora necesito encontrar a la familia de Louis – Chat noir volvió a mirar al pequeño que seguía concentrado en el minino – su familia debe de estar muy preocupada.

-Tienes razón – Habló Tom – no sabemos cuanto tiempo lleva lejos de sus padres.

Marinette realmente quería compartir una pequeña merienda con su compañero, pero también entendía que el deber debe de ser primero.

-Nosotros podemos cuidar a Louis y a Bigotes mientras buscas a los adultos, podrías encontrarlos más rápido si vas por los tejados.

-Esa es una idea fantástica hija – Dijo Sabine, luego miró al niño – le daremos algo de comer al pequeño, debe de estar hambriento.

Chat noir asintió – se los agradezco mucho, prometo recompensarles este gran favor.

\- ¿de qué hablas? – refutó Marinette – te arriesgas día a día por mantener París a salvo, hoy será nuestra oportunidad para ayudarte.

-todos son muy amables – Chat comenzó a salir de la panadería, Marinette lo acompañó. – Prometo encontrar a los padres lo más rápido que se pueda.

-Se que lo harás – Le sonrió la chica.

-Gracias princesa – Chat noir le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y saltó al edificio continuo, dejando a una sonrojada Marinette.

…..

Chat noir había estado tan concentrado en todo el asunto del pequeño y el gatito, que no se dio cuenta de que no había soltado la caja con la tarta en ningún momento; así que se detuvo en lo alto de un edificio y decidió revisar que no se hubiera estropeado.

Lo primero que se dio cuenta era que la caja ya no tenía su forma perfecta, ahora estaba un poco aplastada, el héroe temió que había arruinado el regalo de la anciana; al abrir la caja, se sorprendió un poco al ver que la tarta no estaba aplastada del todo, parte de la crema dulce que la cubría estaba plasmada en los bordes del cartón, los pequeños trozos de manzana milagrosamente seguían en su lugar.

Chat dio un ligero suspiro de alivio, no había arruinado la tarta del todo; la tarta se veía deliciosa y su olor era totalmente irresistible, él héroe sonrió nuevamente, no viendo la hora para compartirla con su señora.

Con la promesa de ser más cuidadoso con el paquete, Chat noir se dispuso a saltar al siguiente edificio con la esperanza de encontrar a los padres de Louis.

…

-Aquí están – Marinette depositó una bandeja con unos cuantos croissants y galletas con chips en frente de Louis – espero te gusten.

-Muchas gracias – el pequeño se saboreaba con solo oler, lo primero que cogió fue una galleta, y la comió felizmente – me encantan los chips de chocolate.

Marinette dejo escapar una risita al ver como el niño hablaba con la boca llena de galletas y Croissant y su rostro y manos se ensuciaban, pero parecía feliz y eso era bueno.

-Creo que subiré al balcón por si logro dar con alguna señal de tus padres – El niño asintió y se dispuso a beber leche, bigotes también estaba más que satisfecho, ahora se encontraba explorando cerca de las escaleras.

Marinette les avisó a sus padres que estaría en su habitación esperando la llegada de Chat noir o divisando por alguna señal, Tom y Sabine asintieron a la idea, y siguieron en sus labores al mismo tiempo que cuidaban a los dos invitados.

Ya en su habitación …

-Vamos Tikki, sigamos a un gatito – Marinette se dirigió a su kwami, llamó su transformación y segundos después Ladybug salió por la claraboya en busca de los padres o su compañero.

…..

Chat noir se encontraba cerca del arco del triunfo, ya había recorrido los lugares cerca de donde encontró a Louis y en donde había rescatado a Bigotes. Siguió su camino por todo el Sena esperando dar con ellos, pero hasta el momento no había tenido suerte.

El chico siguió avanzando hasta que llego al parque Monceau, era un lugar realmente hermoso, había miles de hectáreas cubiertas de arboles y flores, lagos y hermosos senderos se extendían a lo largo de este.

Chat noir ya había venido a este lugar anteriormente, para sus sesiones de fotos como Adrien Agreste; era el lugar perfecto, sin embargo, nunca pudo admirar el paisaje en todo su esplendor, ya que su fotógrafo no era alguien paciente y por razones de tiempo Nathalie no le dejaba quedarse para dar una caminata.

El héroe inhalo y exhalo repetitivamente el delicioso aroma de las flores, podría quedarse allí todo el día, pero sabía que tenía una misión y esperó que su suerte llegara pronto. Así se dispuso a recorrer el parque vislumbrando en todas direcciones y con sus increíbles sentidos felinos alerta.

…

Ladybug también llegó al mismo lugar rápidamente, algunas veces se olvidaba de que podía rastrear a su compañero con la ayuda de su yoyo. Muy pocas veces era necesario, ya que ella y Chat noir mantenían perfecta comunicación. Pero en situaciones donde quería hacer de espía (como en este día) era realmente útil.

La chica se escondió entre los árboles, vio que su compañero decidió comenzar la búsqueda a pie, así que mantuvo su distancia para no alertarlo.

…...

Chat noir siguió su recorrido, admirando a cada paso la belleza del lugar, algunas personas que trotaban o montaban en bicicleta lo saludaban alegremente, algunas otras estaban en picnics y voleaban sus manos en saludo.

Sin saber a donde se dirigía exactamente el chico llegó a las orillas del lago, no muchas personas se encontraban por allí, así que todo era más silencioso, cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar por esa calma, logró escuchar las aves, el viento a través de los árboles, algunas ardillas correteando y unos leves sollozos.

\- ¿ _sollozos?_ \- Chat noir se concentró en buscar la fuente del sonido, sus instintos lo dirigieron a una banca justo en el otro extremo del lago, allí una mujer lloraba amargamente, mientras cargaba y se abrazaba a una pequeña que la miraba triste mientras sostenía su biberón.

Chat decidió acercarse, no le gustaba ver a la gente triste, quizá podría ayudarla de alguna forma.

-mmm, disculpe – Habló el, suavemente para no asustarlas.

La mujer levantó la mirada y su expresión de sorpresa no se hizo esperar - ¿Chat … Chat noir? – la pequeña también lo miraba curiosa.

-Espero no ser irrespetuoso o que mis acciones sean inoportunas, pero la escuche hace unos segundos, y me preguntaba si podría ayudarla en algo.

La mujer se secó las lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro, y asintió feliz al héroe – eres muy amable Chat noir, realmente hoy no es un buen día para mi familia.

La mujer cogió un pañuelo de su bolsa y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas, Chat noir era paciente con ella, si esa mujer necesitaba su ayuda no dudaría en dársela. Su mirada divagó a la pequeña en brazos, sus curiosos ojos verdes viajaban de su rostro a la caja en manos.

-Hola pequeña – Chat noir le sonrió a la niña de aproximadamente dos años, a él le encantaban los niños – veo que eres una pequeña muy curiosa.

La pequeña comenzó a extender sus bracitos con el fin de coger la caja con la tarta.

-No Emma, no puedes coger las cosas que no te pertenecen – la mujer habló ya después de calmarse.

-Oh no se preocupe, quizá pue….

Chat noir dejo su oración a medias al ver a un hombre que llegaba corriendo sumamente cansado.

-Lo siento por demorarme cariño – le habló a la mujer, después le entregó un pequeño trozo de pan dulce – es lo mejor que encontré, las tiendas están al otro lado del parque, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Solo cuando terminó de hablar el hombre se volvió al superhéroe. Y le ofreció la mano que fue correspondida inmediatamente.

-Es un placer encontrarlo en este día, me llamo Jacob, ella es mi esposa Amanda y nuestra pequeña Emma – dijo el hombre, aunque intentaba regalarle una sonrisa, en sus ojos no se veía más que preocupación.

-Un placer conocerlos, pero mmm – Chat vio como la madre compartía el pequeño trozo de pan con su hija – si me lo permite, me gustaría ayudarlos con lo que sea que les esté afectando.

-Ohh este es un milagro – exclamó feliz el hombre – realmente necesitamos ayuda.

-quiero más – Emma habló a su madre ganándose la atención de los dos.

-No mi amor, no hay más, no te preocupes pronto podrás comer más, por favor toma tu biberón.

-Más … más – y rompió en llanto.

-Ahh – suspiró Jacob – realmente no ha sido un buen día para nosotros.

Chat no lo dudó ni un segundo y le ofreció la caja con la tarta al hombre.

-Por favor, acepte esto.

\- ¿Qué es? – sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver el interior de la caja – oh no, no podemos Chat noir – dijo devolviéndole la caja.

-por favor, insisto, necesitan comer algo, esta un poco aplastada pero no dudo que su sabor continúa siendo increíble.

-Tarta … tarta … tarta – Emma comenzó a extender los brazos feliz al ver el interior de la caja. Jacob le dio una ultima mirada al héroe y este asintió en aprobación.

-Toma Emma esta es para ti – y así le dio un trozo a la niña otro a su esposa y él comenzó a disfrutar del último que quedaba.

-Wow, siento como si no hubiera comido en años – exclamó Amanda – te lo agradecemos de Corazón Chat noir.

Mmmm, esta tarta me resulta realmente familiar – susurró entre bocados Jacob. Después se volvió al héroe – no tenemos como agradecerte lo suficiente Chat noir.

-Poderlos ayudar siempre será la mejor recompensa, pero ¿porque están tristes en esté día?

Amanda terminó de tragar su torta e intentó disimular las nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, Jacob suspiro pesadamente intentando contener sus propias.

-Es nuestro hijo mayor, desde hace unas horas lo estamos buscando, no sabemos donde esta y estamos sumamente preocupados de que algo le haya pasado.

Chat escuchó atentamente. Estaba procesando toda esta nueva información.

\- ¿Podrías describirme a tu hijo?

\- Por supuesto – fue Amanda quien intervino -tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, cabello castaño , tiene 5 años. Su nombre es Louis.

 _\- ¡Louis! ¡Louis!_ – Chat noir no pudo ocultar la gran sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

-Necesito que vengan conmigo, los he estado buscando, se dónde está su hijo – Chat noir vio como la alegría inundaba nuevamente a la pareja, gritaron de emoción y se abrazaron, Amanda se acercó a él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Ohhh gracias al Cielo, es un milagro.

-Gracias Chat noir, gracias, gracias, gracias. – Colocando a Emma en su coche, Jacob y Amanda se dispusieron a seguir al héroe. Esté volvió a mirarlos feliz.

-su pequeño gatito Bigotes, tambien está con él.

-Siiiiiii, bigotes … bigotes – fue Emma emocionada desde el coche.

Así comenzaron su camino de regreso a la panadería, ansiosos por volverse a encontrar con su hijo y su gatito.

No muy a lo lejos cierta heroína de traje rojo parecía necesitar un pañuelo. Limpiándose el rostro, saltó lejos del parque e hizo su camino rápidamente a su hogar, esperando ansiosa la llegada de los cuatro.

...

 **Aquí termina otro capítulo de esta historia, realmente me dije a mi misma que tenía que públicar un capítulo hoy; así que una buena taza de café en una tarde lluviosa definitivamente es una buena combinación para escribir sin parar. :)**

 **PD: El parque Monceau me pareció un lugar perfecto para el capítulo de hoy, quisiera ir allá algún día. :3**

 **Espero como siempre que les haya gustado este capítulo, tambien les agradezco enorrrrrrmemente por todos sus buenos comentarios, me encanta leerlos y saber que disfrutan de la historia tanto como yo al escribirla.**

 **Por último quería compartir con ustedes estas dos reglas de Miraculous.**

 **1\. Primera regla de Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat noir: ADRIEN AGRESTE / CHAT NOIR ES PERFECTO.**

 **2\. Segunda regla de Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat noir: TODOS SON CIEGOS. (jajaja)**

 **Bueno ahora si, eso es todo por ahora, les agradezco nuevamente a todos por su apoyo y espero seguirlos leyendo, bye bye :)**


	6. Al final del día

**Bienvenidos nuevamente a esta historia. feliz lectura. :)**

\- ¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ! – Louis corrió a reencontrarse con sus padres al mismo tiempo que sintió la campanilla de la panadería.

Sus padres tenían lágrimas y una gran sonrisa impregnada en el rostro al entrar en un abrazo familiar.

-Oh hijo no vuelvas a asustarnos así – dijo Amanda mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Perdón Mamá, pero me preocupé mucho cuando Bigotes escapó – el pequeño agachó su rostro – todo fue mi culpa.

-No digas eso hijo, solo fue un accidente, lo importante es que ya todos estamos bien.

\- ¡BIGOTES! ¡BIGOTES!

Todos en el lugar dirigieron su atención a los alegres gritos de la pequeña que abrazaba al gatito con todas sus fuerzas.

-Creo que nunca la había visto tan emocionada – río Jacob, después volteo a donde habia estado Chat noir con la encantadora familia de panaderos.

-Realmente has hecho mucho por nosotros, no sabemos cómo podríamos pagarte.

-No tienen que pagarme nada, es mi deber y estoy feliz de cumplirlo – sonrió el héroe al tiempo que estrechaba la mano del hombre.

-También les agradecemos a ustedes por cuidar de nuestro hijo – dijo Jacob dirigiéndose a los Dupain – Cheng.

-oh no fue ningún problema, nos encanta ayudar – dijo Sabine, al tiempo que se acercaba con una bandeja de Croissants – deben de estar hambrientos, estos son para ustedes, esperamos que sean de su provecho.

La pareja volvió a agradecer innumerables veces y aceptaron los croissants y el café caliente; ellos y los Dupain – Cheng entablaron conversación rápidamente.

Por otro lado, Marinette y Chat noir se quedaron cerca del mostrador presenciando como los cuatro adultos reían y compartían de sus vidas.

-Me alegra que ya todos estén bien – Mencionó el héroe.

-Gracias a ti, ahora lo están – sonrió Marinette, mientras cogía la bandeja con Croissants y galletas – espero que ahora si puedas aceptar una pequeña merienda.

-No podría decir que no – Chat noir cogió un croissant y lo saboreó – jmmm están deliciosos, definitivamente los mejores que he probado.

-No lo creo.

-Créelo princesa, realmente son los mejores – dijo mientras cogía otro.

Todos seguían compartiendo y disfrutando la merienda, hasta que sonó un celular.

\- ¿hola? – fue Jacob quien contestó su llamada, se levantó formalmente de la mesa y se alejó un poco para hablar. – Si, ya estamos con él …. Ha sido un alivio … si …. Aja …. me parece perfecto, entonces allá nos veremos.

Volvió a reunirse con el grupo.

-Era Hugo, estaba preocupado – Le comentó Jacob a su esposa al ver la mirada de interrogación de esta. – Le aseguré que ya todo estaba bien; tambien me dijo que iba a estar con unos amigos haciendo algo importante.

Amanda asintió y miro el reloj de pared.

-creo que es hora de partir, no queremos llegar tarde

-Es verdad – Jacob y su familia agradecieron por milésima vez a los Dupain – Cheng y a Chat noir y con eso abandonaron el lugar.

-Creo que tambien será mejor que me vaya, tengo algo importante que hacer antes de que se acabe el día – mencionó el héroe felino al tiempo que estrechaba la mano de Tom y aceptaba el abrazo de Sabine – han sido muy amables.

-Sabes que eres bienvenido Chat noir – mencionó el panadero, Chat sonrió y se dirigió nuevamente a Marinette.

-Muchas gracias por todo princesa – el chico la acogió en un abrazo. Al principio parecía sorprendida, pero después se relajó y devolvió el gesto.

-No hay que agradecer – mencionó con un pequeño rubor.

Chat le regaló una encantadora sonrisa y alistó su bastón – espero poder encontrarnos pronto princesa – y con eso el héroe saltó a la siguiente calle, perdiéndose entre los edificios.

-Nos veremos muy pronto gatito – la chica se adentró nuevamente a la panadería y subió a su habitación. – es hora Tikki.

…

-Necesitamos más sillas a este lado y más globos allá – Alya caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras iba tachando cosas en su lista.

Muchas personas se habían unido para la elaboración de la fiesta en honor a los héroes, hombres, mujeres, jóvenes y niños iban de un lado a otro con preparativos, comida, decoraciones. Etc. la plaza cerca del Louvre se había convertido en todo un espectáculo.

-Ya terminé de repartir los volantes, señorita Alya – Alya se volvió hacia el joven a sus espaldas.

-Sabes que me puedes llamar solo Alya – Río la chica, mientras dirigía su mirada a la lista – mmmm, ya casi todas las labores están listas, pero necesito que me colabores con una cosa más.

-Claro que sí, haré lo que sea. – respondió el joven.

-El señor Peters necesita ayuda para traer más decoraciones desde su tienda, le dije que le ayudaría, pero….

-no tienes porque preocuparte señori…. Ehhh Alya – Él le sonrió y aceptó el papel con la dirección de la tienda – se que estas haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo para que todo salga perfecto.

-Es que realmente espero que si esté a la altura – Alya suspiró – Ladybug y Chat noir arriesgan sus vidas día a día y quiero que se sientan bien y …

-Se que estarán muy sorprendidos y agradecidos cuando vean todo esto – dijo él colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica. – por ahora, será mejor que me vaya; el señor Peters debe de estar esperando.

-Te lo agradezco, Hugo – sonrió Alya, y volvió al resto de sus actividades.

….

Chat noir saltó por todo París hasta llegar a la torre Eiffel, el héroe escaló la estructura hasta llegar a la viga donde normalmente se reunía con Ladybug todas noches para patrullar; ya allí inhalo unas cuantas veces mientras su mirada deambulaba en busca de su compañera, sin embargo, no había señal de ella.

El cielo estaba pintado de un hermoso naranja, algunas líneas azules y rosadas lo adornaban, las nubes comenzaban a desaparecer, mientras muy a lo lejos unas cuantas estrellas eran visibles; Chat miraba fascinado como los colores se mezclaban y los pájaros volaban cerca buscando su nido, algunas personas se paseaban alrededor de la estructura y las luces de las calles comenzaban a resplandecer.

El héroe miró su bastón, eran casi las 6:00 PM, el día había transcurrido demasiado rápido, y con todas las misiones que realizó hoy, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo, tambien se sorprendió de que no recibiera ni una llamada o mensaje de su señora, claro que él tampoco la había llamado, pero tenía un buen motivo para ello, quizá Ladybug tambien se había encontrado demasiado ocupada en esté día.

-quizá esté sea un buen momento para llamarla – y así el héroe marcó desde su bastón, con la esperanza de contactar a la Catarina.

Timbró una, dos, tres veces …. No había respuesta, El chico se disponía a enviarle un mensaje cuando…

-Hola gatito.

-Mi Lady – suspiró el chico feliz, y le hizo espació en el borde para que ella se sentara a su lado – me alegra tanto de por fin encontrarte, ha sido un día muy loco.

Ladybug río – lo se gatito, lo sé.

...

 **Por fin nuestro héroes se reunieron, supongo que tendrán mucho de que hablar en el próximo capítulo. :)**

 **Por cierto, me disculpo por demorarme un poco en actualizar, la universidad me ha tenido como loca, pero siempre trataré de sacar adelante cada proyecto que empiece.**

 **Por otra parte, quisiera agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por apoyar este fanfic, al principio estaba muy dudosa sobre públicarlo, ya que no tenía una idea clara, pero me decidí y cada vez que me siento a escribir, es como si mi mente se iluminara con un montón de ideas e inspiraciones (digo quien no se inspira con Miraculous) :3**

 **Me alegra mucho que todos lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo, espero seguir leyendo todos sus comentarios y nos leemos en el próximo. bye bye :)**


	7. En la torre Eiffel

**Hola bienvenidos nuevamente, como siempre les deseo una feliz lectura :)**

-Hola gatito.

-Mi Lady – suspiró el chico feliz mientras le hacía espació en el borde para que ella se sentara a su lado – me alegra tanto de por fin encontrarte, ha sido un día muy loco.

Ladybug río – lo se gatito, lo sé.

Ladybug se acomodó rápidamente al lado de su compañero; estando ya a su altura pudo detallar los rasgos del chico, aunque su gran sonrisa no desaparecía jamás de su rostro, sus verdosos ojos dejaban ver lo exhausto que se encontraba, y ella sabía perfectamente el porque de ello. Aunque no tendría por qué saberlo ¿verdad?

-Te he buscado por todo París, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Bueno mi señora, ya sabes como somos los gatos – le sonrió el chico – no nos podemos quedar quietos por mucho tiempo.

-oh. ¿así que estuviste dando un paseo? ¿sin mí? – Preguntó juguetonamente la chica.

-Bueno no era en sí un paseo, pero podríamos hacer uno ya mismo; siempre estaré más que satisfecho con tu compañía.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa, y su mirada se desvió al hermoso atardecer.

-de hecho gatito, creo que prefiero quedarme aquí otro rato.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi señora – mencionó al tiempo que besaba su mano, como lo hacía cada vez que la veía. Normalmente Ladybug lo hubiera retirado, pero esta ocasión era totalmente diferente y estaba feliz y cómoda ante el afecto de su compañero.

Ambos se quedaron en un cálido pero confortable silencio, mientras vislumbraban el espectáculo frente a ellos. La chica fue la primera en hablar.

-Intenté localizarte después de verte en esos tejados.

Chat se rascó el cuello un poco apenado – Lo siento mi señora, quería acercarme en el momento en que te vi, pero sucedió algo y todo mi día ha sido como una loca montaña rusa. Y no me comuniqué contigo antes. Lo lamento.

\- Tranquilo gatito – lo calmó ella – No tienes que disculparte de nada, además yo tambien estuve un tanto mmm ocupada.

-Supongo que los periodistas te tenían atrapada.

-agh, ni los menciones, se que solo hacen su trabajo, pero algunas veces desesperan a esta Catarina.

Chat noir rio ante esto – lo sé, algunas veces pueden llegar a ser muy persistentes; pero no les quito la razón de querer tener la exclusiva con la hermosa heroína de París.

Ladybug conocía demasiado bien a Chat noir, sabía que nunca había sentido envidia o rabia o algo parecido en lo que se trataba a la atención de la ciudad; él era sumamente tranquilo con el tema, sin embargo, ella no lo podía dejar pasar.

-Yo preferiría una exclusiva con el fiel y valiente héroe gatuno de París. – dijo ella más como un susurro, su mirada se volvió a fijar en las luces de la calle.

Chat noir la miro atentamente

-Vi lo que hiciste por mi – Chat delicadamente atrajo el rostro de su compañera, para mirarla fijamente y regalarle una de sus encantadoras sonrisas – te lo agradezco mi señora.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que Ladybug negaba con la cabeza, se puso en sus pies con el ceño fruncido y las manos enguantadas fuertemente apretadas.

-NO CHAT NO TIENES QUE AGRADECER, ME MOLESTA QUE LAS PERSONAS ME DEN TANTO CRÉDITO QUE NO MEREZCO Y SE OLVIDEN TOTALMENTE DE QUE, SIN TI, NO PODRÍA SALVAR SUS TRASEROS DÍA A DÍA.

Chat se sorprendió al principio por el fuerte arrebato, pero decidió dejarla continuar, si algo había aprendido todo este tiempo sobre chicas, es que es mala idea pedirles que se calmen o decirles que todo estaba bien, lo mejor es dejarlas desahogar.

-ME MOLESTA QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE FIJE EN MI, QUE SE FIJE SOLO EN LO QUE EL AMULETO ENCANTADO PUEDE RESTAURAR Y NO EN LO QUE EL CATACLISMO PUEDE SALVAR, ME MOLESTA QUE LAS PERSONAS NO SEPAN VALORAR TODO LO QUE HACES DÍA A DÍA POR ELLOS, ME MOLESTA QUE PERSONAS COMO CHLOÉ HABLEN MAL DE MI COMPAÑERO, DE MI MEJOR AMIGO, DEL CHICO CON EL DISFRAZ DE GATO QUE NO LO PIENSA DOS VECES PARA ARRIESGAR SU PROPIA VIDA POR LA SEGURIDAD DE LOS DEMÁS, POR TODOS, POR MI.

Para este punto la chica tenía su corazón totalmente acelerado, lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos y comenzaba a temblar mientras caminaba ansiosamente de un lado a otro; Chat noir tambien se había colocado en sus pies, estaba sorprendido, preocupado pero agradecido con las palabras de la chica.

-Me molesta que no te valoren lo suficiente, incluso yo misma no lo he sabido hacer, algunas veces yo …. Yo no…

-Shhhh – Chat la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, que inmediatamente fue correspondido – shhh, ya no sigas mi señora, me he sentido el felino más feliz de todos, se que hay personas que realmente me valoran y puedo asegurar que tú eres la principal.

-Algunas veces realmente me porto como una tonta.

Chat sonrió y la alejó del abrazo para depositar un suave beso en la frente.

-Todos alguna vez nos portamos como tontos

Ladybug asintió mientras limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado escapar, tomó unos minutos para calmarse y después volvieron a sentarse.

-Solo quería que se dieran cuenta de que no solo soy yo, Ladybug la que restaura el daño de un akuma; sino que somo dos y somos un equipo, y que eres igual de importante o aun más de lo que puedo llegar a ser.

-No digas eso mi señora, tu eres importante.

-Al igual que tú, siempre estas arriesgándote por todos nosotros, saltas en frente del peligro, sin importar si vas a salir bien, pero lo haces – suspiró pesadamente.

-Ese es mi deber, mi Lady.

-No Chat, tu vida es igual de importante que la mía, que la de cualquier parisino. Detesto cuando saltas y te interpones a los ataques que van dirigidos a mí, yo debería de ser la que pase por eso.

-Claro que no mi señora, ese es mi deber

\- ¿deber? ¿sacrificarte siempre?

-Mi kwami Plagg me ha explicado de la naturaleza de ser Chat noir – comenzó el chico, Ladybug lo miraba un poco confundida – Al ser elegidos y aceptar nuestro papel como Ladybug o Chat noir en mi caso, nos hacemos responsables de una gran labor.

-Recuerdo las palabras de mi Kwami esa noche que le pregunté sobre que más significaba ser un buen Chat noir, que deberes y responsabilidades llegaban con ser el portador de la destrucción, eso fue hace unos 6 meses; y él me dijo " Chat noir se puede definir en dos palabras: amor y sacrificio; al amar lo que se defiende se es más fácil aceptar el papel de ser un defensor y el sacrificio se vuelve paz y tranquilidad al ver la esperanza restaurada".

\- ¿Eso que significa exactamente?

-Significa mi señora, que tu labor es la tranquilidad de las personas, tu labor para con ellos es devolverle la paz, dar esperanza y que se sientan seguros; mi labor es asegurarme de que esa esperanza se mantenga a salvo. – Chat noir tomo sus manos entre las suyas – y no puedo estar más feliz de mi trabajo, de ser Chat noir y luchar a tu lado.

Ladybug no podía creer todo lo que le estaba diciendo su compañero, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza preguntarle a su kwami sobre que otros deberes venían con ser portadora de los aretes, dejó una nota mental para hacerlo después, por el momento estaba más que sorprendida y encantada al escuchar a su compañero y la firmeza con la que aseguraba todo lo que sentía.

-yo, no lo había pensado así – apenas se dio cuenta de sus manos entre las de él, pero no se apartó – pero me alegra que seas tu mi compañero, eres increíble Chat y se que el chico detrás de la mascara debe de ser una de las personas más nobles y apasionadas de todo París y es un verdadero placer luchar a tu lado gatito.

-El placer es todo mío, mi señora. – Dicho esto, se volvieron a encontrar en otro reconfortante abrazo. Solo eran ellos dos, las únicas personas en todo París que cargaban con la responsabilidad de ser los defensores de la ciudad, solo dos jóvenes de preparatoria escogidos para una labor más grande de los que jamás se hubieran imaginado; el peso de tener una doble vida no lo podía entender nadie más, y así era perfecto.

-Oye Chat … Gracias – comenzó Ladybug cuando se separaron.

\- ¿Porque mi señora?

-Por todo lo que hiciste hoy.

\- ¿Qué? – Chat estaba un poco confundido.

-se que ayudaste a una anciana y tambien que encontraste a un gatito, se que rescataste a un pequeño y que fuiste en busca de sus padres, se que diste de comer a una hambrienta familia y que les alegraste al haber encontrado a su hijo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – Chat noir estaba muy sorprendido

-Bueno, ser sigilosos no es solo cuestión de gatos.

Chat noir no podía creer que todo ese tiempo su dama lo estuviera persiguiendo y no se hubiera dado cuenta.

\- ¿sorprendido gatito? – pregunto un poco orgullosa de su labor de espionaje.

-jajajaja, siempre me sorprendes mi Lady, pero ¿Por qué decidiste seguirme a escondidas?, no es que me molestara en lo absoluto, después de todo no puedes resistirte a mis encantos – mencionó haciendo una pose.

Ladybug rodó los ojos, ahí estaba su coqueto compañero de aventuras, y era perfecto.

-jajajaja, lo dudo gatito, pero te tomaré la palabra – dijo mientras le revolcaba el pelo – de hecho, cuando te vi desde la alcaldía, decidí que era momento de irme, no podía quedarme más tiempo allá, pero cuando llegue a donde estabas ya no te veía por ninguna parte, así que comencé a buscar y ahí fue donde te vi con la anciana.

-quería bajar y tambien saludar a la encantadora mujer, pero quería saber que más ibas a hacer.

-ya sabes lo que dicen de la curiosidad mi Lady.

-afortunadamente no aplica para las catarinas – ambos rieron, la chica continuó.

-te perseguí desde los tejados, sé que tienes excelente audición así que mantuve mi distancia.

-wow, realmente estoy sorprendido mi señora, nunca me imaginé que estuvieras siguiéndome. Bueno realmente creo que no presté mucha atención, fue un día muy ocupado.

-lo sé, y estoy orgullosa de ti Chat – Ladybug se colocó de nuevo en sus pies y se acercó a la viga, se agachó en la esquina y recogió un paquete.

-Feliz aniversario de los héroes Chat noir. – dijo entregándole el regalo.

-Mi señora, realmente no debiste molestarte – Chat noir no se lo podía creer, desde hace mucho que no recibía un regalo que no fuera de su padre (bueno y que no fueran bolígrafos) , aunque la bufanda del último año le había parecido sumamente extraño, fue uno de los mejores regalos de todos los tiempos. Y este sería aún más especial.

-Gracias mi señora – la emoción del chico era sumamente notable, Ladybug dejó escapar una risita.

-vamos, ábrelo Chat

Y solo fue cuestión de segundos para que el envoltorio verde con listones negros desapareciera y la expresión de sorpresa del chico se hiciera más grande.

\- ¿tu… tu hiciste esto?

-si – respondió apenada – espero te guste, trabajé para que fuera perfecto.

-Esta Purrrrrfecto mi señora, es increíble – Chat noir sacó del empaque un par de guantes negros y un gorro de invierno.

La chica tomó el gorro y se lo colocó al muchacho.

-Las últimas patrullas para nosotros has sido muy heladas, hice el gorro de forma que las orejas tambien puedan estar cubiertas y se acoplen, incluso lo puedes usar de civil, en la parte superior tiene un cierre y botones para que desaparezca el espacio para las orejas y ¡Ta- daa! Tendrás un gorro de invierno común, Los guantes son un poco más grandes que los tradiciones y lo hice apropiado para que cubra la mano pero que las garras sobresalieran. Tambien tiene unos pequeños botones para que parezcan guantes comunes. – ella terminó de explicar rápidamente, Chat la miraba fascinado, esta chica era locamente increíble.

-realmente pensaste en todo – dijo mientras se ponía los guantes y se acomodaba el gorro – esto es increíble, eres muy talentosa mi señora. Te lo agradezco.

-No hay de que gatito.

Chat se quitó el gorro y los guantes y los guardó.

-tambien tengo algo para ti mi señora – sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja con envoltorio rojo y listón negro con detalles dorados – feliz aniversario.

Ladybug acepto el regalo, pero ahora era su turno para estar en shock, aunque recibía regalos de sus padres, amigos, familiares, incluso de clientes frecuentes de la panadería, esté era algo sumamente especial.

\- ¿Qué esperas mi señora? Ábrelo

Ladybug salió del shock y comenzó a desatar el fino moño que adornaba el detalle, sus manos se movían delicadamente para no estropear nada; su trabajo estaba casi terminado solo tenía que abrir la cajita para revelar …

\- ¿Mi lady? – Chat movió su mano frente a ella al ver que no había reaccionado. La chica parpadeó en intento salir del shock, pero lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza.

-No chat, no puedo recibir esto.

-Claro que sí, es mi regalo para ti.

-Pero esto es demasiado gatito. No puedo aceptarte esto.

-Claro que puedes, te mereces mucho más ¿puedo? – preguntó y aun sorprendida la chica asintió.

Chat noir recogió la cajita y sacó de ella un hermoso collar, de su centro colgaba un pequeño circulo divido en dos, la mitad tenía un montón de motas negras mientras su fondo era dorado y en el otro lado estaba la mitad de una patita de gato pintado en verde con el mismo fondo dorado.

El chico le colocó cuidadosamente el collar en su lugar. Ladybug no dejaba de palpar los relieves que se formaban en el pequeño circulo.

-Esto es demasiado gatito, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero te lo agradezco mucho – dijo sonriendo.

-nunca es demasiado cuando se trata de ti.

Ladybug y Chat noir quedaron mirando cada uno su regalo, hablaron de algunas cosas que habían pasado en este año, de sus aventuras, de los nuevos amigos que habían hecho, de los nuevos descubrimientos; estaban hablando y riendo de cuando tuvieron que luchar contra gigantitan hasta que el yo-yo y el bastón comenzaron a alumbrar en señal de una actualización, quizá sea un akuma.

Ambos leyeron desde sus dispositivos la última actualización del Ladyblog.

\- "LADYBUG Y CHAT NOIR, LOS ESPERAMOS EN LA PLAZA CERCA DEL LOUVRE"

-Es el mensaje más corto que Alya ha publicado en su blog – dijo Chat volviendo a leer el mensaje.

-es extraño, pero será mejor darnos prisa, debe de ser importante.

Y así ambos héroes partieron de la torre Eiffel con dirección al Louvre, esperando encontrar el significado al mensaje de la Blogger.

...

 **Otro capítulo terminado, :)**

 **Creo que en este capítulo se dieron cuenta de que amo el Ladynoir, de hecho escribiria un montón de cosas más, pero ya no tendría sentido con la trama de la historia, así que esto fue lo que quedó y personalmente estoy feliz con el resultado.**

 **¿Que les pareció el encuentro de nuestros heroes? ¿que opinan de los regalos? , no te olvides de dejar un comentario, como siempre estoy más que feliz de leerlos.**

 **Hablando de comentarios, quería responder a la pregunta de Hikari sobre nuestro querido cuadro amoroso, / Me encanta que Adrien y Marinette esten compartiendo más (así como vimos en el último capítulo camaleón) , realmente me encanta esta interacción, pero espero que con el paso del tiempo nuestra querida protagonista tambíen se vaya acercando más a nuestro gatito y no lo rechace tanto, digo todo puede pasar en miraculous, Marinette tambien va a ir madurando y buscando otros horizontes ( no solo hablo de Luka), quizá así le preste más atención a Chat noir, (digo él es el amor en pasta). así que creo que todo será cuestión de tiempo. Por el momento lo importante es que se afiancen cada vez más las relaciones y cuando llegue el momento de la verdad sea lo más hermoso de todo el mundo y nosotros podamos morir en paz :D . / Espero haber respondido correctamente y me haya hecho entender.**

 **Y bueno ahora si eso es todo por este capítulo, espero que haya valido la pena la espera y que nos sigamos leyendo, nos leemos en la próxima. bye bye :)**


	8. En honor a los héroes

**Felices fiestas a todos y feliz lectura :)**

Una gran multitud se levantó en aplausos, gritos y festejos a la llegada de los dos héroes.

-¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO LADYBUG Y CHAT NOIR! – Gritó Alya y todos los demás la siguieron en coro.

Ladybug y Chat noir no podían creer todo lo que veían, miles de mesas y mantas sobre el césped llenas con comida, cerca de la fuente había una pared llena con dibujos, cartas y obsequios para ellos, además de las miles de personas que les rodeaba.

-Esperamos sea de su total agrado, nos hemos esforzado para poder recompensarles su esfuerzo – Habló la Blogger en nombre de todos – queremos agradecerles a los dos por todo lo que han hecho en este año y por las futuras victorias.

La multitud estalló en aplausos.

-¡QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA! – Anunció Nino desde su lugar como DJ y la música comenzó a sonar.

Ambos superhéroes se vieron envueltos en abrazos, miles de personas se acercaron a felicitarlos y agradecerles; los niños más pequeños corrían a ellos con dibujos en mano y hablaban entusiasmados de sus respectivas creaciones, algunos inclusive estaban vestidos como los héroes.

Los jóvenes vislumbraron el lugar todavía sorprendidos, pero sumamente agradecidos. Estaban tan perdidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de una pequeña figura a sus espaldas.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo hijo

Tanto Chat noir como Ladybug voltearon en dirección de la voz, ambos sonrieron al ver la encantadora sonrisa de la anciana.

-Señora Julliet – exclamó Chat feliz de ver de nuevo a la mujer, el la envolvió en un pequeño abrazo que fue correspondido.

-Es un honor conocerte a ti tambien señorita Ladybug – Julliet también abrazó a la Catarina – ambos hacen un trabajo estupendo.

-Siempre será un placer servirle – dijo la heroína.

La anciana sonrió y se volvió al chico con una mirada interrogante pero astuta a la vez.

-Chat noir, todavía estoy en deuda contigo por lo de esta tarde.

-oh no diga eso, jamás podría estar en deuda, fue todo un placer acompañarle.

-espero que hayas disfrutado de la tarta – mencionó ella mirándolo fijamente.

Chat desvió un poco la mirada, no sabía como explicarle lo que había pasado con su obsequio. El se rascó el cuello de forma nerviosa.

-bueno mmmm la verdad es que no probé la tarta

Julliet no se veía sorprendida ni triste. - ¿Por qué? Mmm quizá no se veía lo suficientemente buena – añadió inocentemente

-No no, nada de eso – dijo rápidamente el héroe, después se relajó y la miró con una sonrisa – de hecho, su tarta fue de gran ayuda para una familia el día de hoy.

-Lo se hijo – dijo la mujer sonriente – por eso decidí hacer otra, aún más especial.

Chat noir y Ladybug no entendieron a lo que se refería la mujer hasta que unas personas llegaron a su lado.

-y tambien más grande – dijo Jacob llegando al lado de los héroes junto con su esposa y sus dos hijos, él le entregó la caja con la nueva tarta.

\- ¿Jacob? Espera un momento, ¿se conocen? – Chat estaba completamente perdido, no era diferente para Ladybug. Lo cual fue sumamente gracioso para los presentes.

-Te quiero presentar a mi hijo Jacob, ella es su esposa y mis nietos – Julliet iba señalando a cada uno. – aunque creo que ya los habías conocido.

Chat asintió, ahora recordaba la conversación que había tenido con la mujer cuando iban de camino a su casa, efectivamente le había hablado de la visita de su hijo con su esposa y sus tres nietos. ¿tres?

-de hecho, ya habíamos tenido el placer, pero señora Julliet ¿no me había dicho que tenía tres nietos?

-Oh por supuesto – Dijo ella buscando por todas partes con la mirada hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Ladybug, Chat noir él es mi nieto mayor … Hugo – Un joven de unos 12 años se acercó de forma cortes a ellos, les tendió la mano en forma de saludo.

-Es un honor conocerlos en persona, los admiro desde el primer día – dijo el joven, tenía el pelo castaño y unos hermosos ojos de color café con toques verdes.

-Él es nuestro hijo mayor – fue Amanda quien habló – nos llamó esta tarde justo cuando estábamos compartiendo con esa encantadora familia.

\- _eso explica la llamada_ pensaron ambos héroes.

-Hugo ha estado ayudando a la señorita Cesaire con los preparativos para esta fiesta

-el Ladyblog mandó un mensaje convocando para la celebración y después de que recibí la noticia de que Louis había aparecido, les informe a mis padres que estaría ayudando en este lugar.

-Por cierto, te agradezco por salvar a mi pequeño hermano – añadió Hugo volviéndose hacia el héroe felino, él asintió y le volvió a estrechar la mano amigablemente.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a disfrutar de la celebración – Julliet cogió en brazos a la pequeña Emma – Te agradezco de corazón Chat noir, y les brindo mis mejores deseos en su lucha.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron alegremente de la familia que en pocos minutos se perdía entre la multitud.

-wow, no me esperaba nada de esto – mencionó Ladybug volviéndose a su compañero.

-Ni yo mi señora – dijo Chat sonriéndole - ¿te gustaría un trozo de tarta mi lady?

-Por supuesto gatito, no puedo esperar a probarla.

Y así ambos héroes partieron la tarta en varios pedazos y disfrutaron de lo que podría ser la mejor tarta de manzana en todo París.

Después de eso Ladybug y Chat noir compartieron anécdotas, recibieron tarjetas, incluso tuvieron una pequeña pero gratificante conversación con el alcalde y con su hija que habían llegado recientemente al lugar; Chloé se disculpó con ambos héroes, pero sobre todo con Chat noir por su comportamiento esta mañana y el héroe no dudó en perdonarla asegurándole de que no había nada de que preocuparse. Después de eso hablaron con Alya y su novio y les agradecieron por todo su trabajo.

Así transcurrió la noche entre risas y alegrías, sin preocupación por algún ataque de Hawk Moth y disfrutando de cada momento de la celebración.

…

La noche fue demasiado rápida, en la madrugada una gran nube arropó a París sumiéndolo en una tormenta.

Marinette se despertó perezosamente para ir a la escuela, el día era oscuro y la lluvia no paraba, se dio una ducha y se vistió rápidamente, llevaba sus ropas normales más una chaqueta rosa, guantes a juego, y un gorro de invierno, debajo de la chaqueta tambien llevaba un hermoso collar único en su clase.

La chica terminó de organizarse y bajó a tomar el desayuno, despues recogió su paraguas y en medio de la lluvia caminó a la escuela.

…

-Es una pena que no hubieras podido acompañarnos anoche – Dijo Alya entusiasma - ¿Cómo te sientes? Te veo mejor, de hecho, parece como si nunca te hubieras enfermado

Marinette le dio una sonrisa nerviosa; el día de ayer había recibido un millar de llamadas de su mejor amiga, su excusa al final del día fue que había estado tan resfriada que no tenía ni siquiera las fuerzas para contestar el celular.

-Si, estoy mejor – respondió simplemente, quitándose la chaqueta y los guantes ya que no eran necesarios dentro del aula.

-Wow ¿Qué es esa belleza? ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Marinette no entendía a que se refería su mejor amiga, hasta que vio a donde se dirigía su mirada, el hermoso collar en su cuello realmente resaltaba.

-emmmm, lo conseguí ayer, ya sabes en honor a Ladybug y Chat noir.

-Tienes que darme la dirección donde lo compraste, deben de vender muchas más cosas tan hermosas como este collar. – dijo Alya entusiasmada.

-Emmm bueno la verdad es que yo ….

-Bueno días clase – la señorita Bustier entró alegremente al aula, siendo la salvación de Marinette. – vamos a comenzar diciendo cumplidos unos a otros, recuerden que siempre hay que ser positivos y mantener una buena actitud, es lo menos que podemos hacer para ayudar a nuestros héroes.

La clase inmediatamente se sumió en cumplidos y agradecimientos, Marinette sin embargo miraba el asiento de en frente, Adrien todavía no había llegado y eso la ponía un poco triste.

Los cumplidos siguieron y siguieron, la mayoría venían de parte de Rosita; de un momento a otro todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Lamento la tardanza, sesión de fotos – Adrien se disculpo con la señorita Bustier mientras caminaba a su asiento.

Marinette no era capaz de desviar la mirada, el joven modelo por supuesto venia preparado para el frio, claro llevaba sus jeans y zapatos de marca Gabriel´s nada fuera de lo común, tambien llevaba una chaqueta negra de cierre, lo interesante eran sus guantes y el gorro de invierno, había algo sumamente familiar en ellos.

-Buenos días Marinette

La chica salió de sus pensamientos ante la voz de Adrien.

-Bue….enos días , Días Adr..ien – Ahí estaba su tartamudeo, era sumamente embarazoso.

Adrien se rio suavemente, ya se había acostumbrado al tartamudeo de su amiga, y le resultaba sumamente dulce, sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció cuando detalló el nuevo accesorio en el cuello de la chica.

Adrien estaba muy sorprendido, comenzó a pensar en todas las posibilidades, no sabía que decirle a la chica, en su mente todo era un caos.

-Vamos a abrir los libros de historia en la página 33

La voz de la señorita Bustier lo sacó de sus pensamientos y tomó asiento junto a Nino.

-Viejo, te ves muy pálido ¿estás bien?

\- ehh, sí, claro – fingió Adrien, Abrio su libro de texto, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a la chica, ella tambien lo miraba sorprendida. _Esta será la clase más eterna de todos los tiempos._

…..

-No se olviden de realizar la lectura, feliz almuerzo – se despidió la maestra y todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del aula, todos menos dos.

\- ¿Vienes chica? – Alya se volvió a su amiga que no dejaba de mirar al chico rubio.

\- mmm, sí. solo dame unos minutos, te alcanzo luego.

Alya no entendía el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, pero decidió no cuestionarla. Al menos no por ahora.

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien amigo? – Nino estaba en la misma situación que Alya, su amigo no se había movido de su lugar, y tenía la mirada totalmente perdida.

-si, si lo estoy, solo dame un momento, te alcanzo luego.

Nino iba a preguntarle algo más cuando fue interrumpido por su novia.

-vamos Nino, creo que algo se está cocinando aquí – Alya le guiño el ojo, pero Nino siguió sin comprender, pero sin más opciones solo siguió a su novia fuera del salón.

….

La lluvia volvía a incrementar, las gotas golpeaban la ventana más fuerte y el viento se escuchaba estrepitosamente, todo era un caos afuera a comparación de la silenciosa aula, los dos jóvenes en ella estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, el tiempo parecía como si no avanzara, el reloj marcaba las 11:59; y ambos jóvenes lo miraban como si fuera una señal. El segundero siguió marcando a su paso, hasta que se posó en las 12 y marcó el medio día.

Era el momento.

Ambos, Adrien y Marinette se colocaron en pie para quedar uno frente al otro. Cada quien detalló a su compañero.

Marinette detalló el gorro y los guantes que todavía llevaba puestos, tambien se fijó en sus hermosos ojos verdes y en los mechones rubios que sobresalían del gorro.

Adrien estaba totalmente perdido en el collar, lo detalló minuciosamente antes de fijarse en los grandes ojos azules y las coletas.

Tragaron grueso y el verde con azul se encontraron.

-¿Mi .. mi lady?

-¿Gatito?

...

 **Fin.**

 **Se que a todos les gusta los finales abiertos, (en realidad no, yo los detesto XD ) , Así que diganme ustedes si desean un epílogo o si prefieren imaginarse el resto.**

 **Por otro lado quería agradecer a todos por su apoyo en este fanfic, como dije al principio era un fic diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, pero estoy feliz y satisfecha por la aceptación y el resultado.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Queen - werempire,** **ritorudeito, Hinaru16241, Maretta, denebtenoh, sonrais777, Azaak Damian, Guest, Rashell1995 y agradezco por su constante apoyo a Hikari, deisy320, Laurenlmprincess y Marati2011. Gracias por animarme siempre a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, recuerda que si deseas el epílogo deja tu comentario...**

 **felices fiestas a todos. bye bye**


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo ;) feliz lectura.**

\- ¿QUEEEEEEEE? ¿CUÁNDO SUCEDIÓ TODO ESTO? – Marinette tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oído, los gritos de su amiga por poco le revientan el tímpano – Ohhh tienes mucho que explicar.

-Ok, ok, pero ya cálmate, estoy a nada de quedarme sorda.

-Bueno habla ya, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?

Marinette sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en la computadora y miraba soñadora las fotos de Adrien y Chat noir

 _7 HORAS ANTES_

\- ¿Mi… mi lady?

\- ¿Gatito?

Adrien fue el primero en salir de su transe, se acercó a ella y ahuecó su mejilla con su mano.

-Realmente eres tú – dijo como si necesitara otra afirmación.

Marinette asintió, aunque se encontrara completamente perdida en los hermosos ojos verdes de su compañero, su mirada reflejaba felicidad y sorpresa al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo amor, realmente ese era su gatito.

Ella se deleitó ante su suave toque antes de abalanzarse a él en un gran abrazo que fue correspondido inmediatamente.

Por un tiempo, solo se deleitaron en el confort que le brindaba el otro, Marinette no podía creer que todo este tiempo su compañero de lucha fuera su enamorado, que se sentara todos los días frente a ella, que tenía todas sus fotos regadas por su habitación, que lo había besado hace unos meses cuando atacó cupido negro… La chica agradeció que Adrien no podía verle mientras permanecían en su abrazo, porque de otra forma se pondría más roja de lo que ya se encontraba.

No era diferente para Adrien, estaba feliz de por fin conocer a su dama, pero no podía creer de que todo este tiempo su amor estuviera sentada justo atrás de él, de que había compartido con ella algunas misiones pensando que Ladybug estaba ocupada, recordó esa noche antes de luchar con Glaciador, él había hablado con ella en su balcón, le mostró la sorpresa que tenía para Ladybug, Adrien se dio un golpe mental , por su puesto le mostró la sorpresa que tenía para Ladybug a la propia Ladybug, inevitablemente el rubor se hizo presente.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, salieron de su abrazo, ambos asegurándose de parecer relajados y que sus pensamientos no los afectasen en frente del otro.

Marinette creía que estaba lista para esta revelación, pero fue todo lo contrario, no sabía que decirle a Adrien.

Adrien miró a la chica que tenía la cabeza un poco baja y sumida en sus pensamientos, sus dedos jugaban nerviosamente, tambien se notaba un poco de rubor en su rostro; el chico sonrió ante esto, siempre supo que la chica detrás de la máscara era asombrosa y muy hermosa, y no se equivocó. Todavía no se creía que no se había dado cuenta.

 _-"Que ciego soy" -_ Ante esa afirmación, Adrien comenzó a reír.

Marinette levantó su rostro sorprendida de la reacción de su compañero; ella iba a preguntarle que era tan gracioso, pero él fue más rápido y la cogió por la cintura haciéndole girar en el aire unas dos o tres veces.

-Oh mi señora, fuimos tan ciegos – Dijo Adrien entre risas.

Marinette cayó en cuenta de toda la situación y no tuvo opción más que reír con él.

Y así ambos se abrazaron mientras seguían riendo.

Los únicos testigos de la revelación no podían estar más que felices.

-Ya era hora de que descubrieran su ceguera – mencionó Plagg mientras comía su último trozo de Camembert.

-No seas así Plagg, sabes que los trajes son mágicos y no era tan fácil para ellos descubrir quien era el otro – dijo Tikki – Además nosotros tampoco lo supimos sino hasta que luchamos contra el Búho negro.

Plagg no tenía más argumentos, la pequeña Catarina sonrió y volvió a mirar a los jóvenes, que ahora se encontraban hablando entre risas.

-Esto es tan extraño – mencionó Marinette, después de limpiarse unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

-No esperaba que nos descubriésemos así – mencionó entonces el chico, mientras volvía a tomar su rostro en sus manos y depositaba un tierno beso en la frente – pero no podría estar más feliz.

\- ¿No estas decepcionado?

\- ¿Decepcionado? ¿de ti? Jamás – le aseguró el chico con una sonrisa, aunque después la miro un poco serio - ¿y tú de mí?

\- ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar eso?, eres asombroso, dulce, fiel y he estado locamente enamorada de ti – Marinette se tapó la boca al momento en que se dio cuenta de sus palabras. Con suerte, MUCHA SUERTE Adrien no la habría escuchado. Pero ese no era su caso.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Adrien tambien estaba procesando aquellas palabras.

 _-¡Rayos! –_ Marinette lo miró nerviosa.

\- ¿te gusto? – Preguntó Adrien suavemente.

\- s…si – respondió y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, esto era realmente embarazoso.

Adrien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su señora le correspondía, ambos se gustaban, habían creado un cuadro amoroso sin saberlo. Era gracioso cuando se pensaba así.

Adrien supuso que no estaba siendo fácil para Marinette, a pesar de que se intentara tapar el rostro, podía ver fácilmente lo ruborizada que estaba.

El chico tomó sus manos entre las suyas y le dio un pequeño apretón. Solo había algo que lo tenía pensando.

-quiero saber una última cosa – dijo él suavemente.

- _Trágame tierra –_ Aunque fuera difícil para la chica, ella asintió sabiendo que le debía una explicación.

\- ¿tambien te gusto como Chat? ¿o solo te gusto como Adrien Agreste?

De todas las preguntas que Marinette pudo imaginar, no se le pasó por la cabeza esa, ella dirigió su mirada a su compañero y vio lo serio que se encontraba, podía leer en su mirada el temor a ser rechazado (nuevamente) y a la vez la ansiedad por una respuesta sincera.

-Me gustaste como Adrien desde el momento en el que me entregaste tu paraguas – Comenzó Marinette, el chico se entristeció un poco – con el paso del tiempo te fui conociendo más, vi lo generoso, amable, respetuoso que eres, tambien eres servicial y dulce, siempre pones a los demás antes que a ti y estas ahí cuando un amigo te necesita – ella apretó su agarre y lo miró fijamente – eres la persona más bondadosa y fiel que he conocido, y todo eso lo reflejas tambien siento Chat noir.

Marinette no sabía de donde había sacado el coraje para decirle todo eso, pero se sentía bien y sabía que era necesario para ambos.

-Me gustas por todo lo que eres, como Adrien y Chat noir.

El chico estaba completamente extasiado, nadie nunca se había referido así a él, su padre y la mayoría de las personas solo le hacían buenos atributos por compensación al negocio, la gente solo veía la parte superficial, todo aquello de ser un modelo y ser el hijo rico de Gabriel Agreste, pero no se tomaban el tiempo o no se esforzaban por conocer quien era realmente, pero finalmente alguien lo hizo.

\- ¿lo dices en serio? – pregunto mirando a la chica soñadoramente.

Marinette rio un poco ante la mirada de felicidad del chico – Claro que si gatito.

Adrien la volvió a abrazar fuertemente.

-Gracias Marinette – susurró a su oído, la chica asintió mientras le devolvía el abrazo – y tu eres la chica más valiente, amable, bondadosa que he conocido. Te amo por todo lo que eres Marinette.

Adrien terminó el abrazo y la miró tiernamente antes de apartar un mechón de su rostro – Además siempre supe que eras más hermosa sin la máscara.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, perdiéndose cada quien en los ojos del otro, tenían una conexión especial. Algo que solo ellos podían entender que solo ellos podían sentir. Instintivamente sus rostros se fueron acercando, muy lentamente; Adrien la cogió por la cintura mientras Marinette puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus labios estaban a punto de unirse ….

\- ¡AHH PORRRRRR FAVORRRRRR! TENGO HAMBRE

Los jóvenes salieron de su momento y dirigieron su mirada al escritorio donde Plagg estaba a punto de morir en manos de Tikki.

\- ¿COMO HACES ESO? ESTABAN EN SU MOMENTO – Refunfuño la kwami

-PUES, YO NO HE TENIDO MI PRECIOSO MOMENTO CON MI CAMEMBERT – Dijo el kwami cruzándose de brazos.

La discusión continuó entre los pequeños dioses, mientras Marinette y Adrien se miraron un poco sonrojados.

Ambos se separaron y recogieron sus mochilas.

-Marinette – Adrien la detuvo antes de salir del salón

\- ¿sí?

\- ¿te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche?

Marinette lo miró sorprendida y feliz – Me encantaría.

-Entonces es una cita, paso por ti a las 7. ¿está bien?

-si, a las 7. Es purrrrfecto , Digo Perfecto – Marinette vio como la sonrisa se ensanchaba en el rostro del chico, pero antes de que dijera algo lo silenció – no digas nada, algunas veces son contagiosos.

-sabía que te encantaban mis juegos de palabras y los chistes de gatos – Adrien le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del aula – nos vemos a la noche princesa.

-sí, a la noche – respondió mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla.

…

 _DE REGRESO A LA CONVERSACIÓN DE ALYA Y MARINETTE_

 _-_ Dime niña, ¿cómo pasó esto? – repitió Alya

-Bueno, Adrien y yo nos hemos acercado más en estos últimos meses, y tambien hablamos mucho más, así que no es extraño que me invite a una cita.

 _\- "Bueno, no fue una mentira del todo Adrien y yo si hablamos mucho más, pero lo relevante de todo esto fue nuestras identidades secretas" –_ pensó la chica mirando una foto de ella como Ladybug junto a su compañero chocando puños después de derrotar a otro villano – _"pero no le puedo contar a Alya ese pequeño detalle"._

-te lo dije, todos sabían que Adrien se daría cuenta de los sentimientos por ti – La voz de Alya la sacó de sus pensamientos – Ahora sí, podremos hacer salidas románticas, solo piénsalo, nosotros cuatro Nino conmigo y Adrien contigo. Esto será perfecto. – Añadió emocionada.

-Bueno hablaré con Adrien, aunque no te apures, esta apenas será nuestra primera cita.

-Vaya chica, me impresionas. Te ves sumamente tranquila ¿qué pasó con la alocada Marinette que se desmayaba con solo escuchar el nombre de Adrien?

-No seas exagerada, yo no hacía eso. – se defendió la chica

-si lo hacías

-Que no.

-si, y todos lo días a cada minuto

Marinette se rindió era imposible ganarle a Alya – esta bien, tienes razón, pero todo eso ya es historia, ahora ya puedo tener una conversación normal con él – Añadió orgullosa por su gran avance.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.

-¡MARINETTE, HAY UN CHICO SUPER GUAPO AQUÍ ABAJO! – La voz de Sabine interrumpió su conversación.

-Será mejor que no lo dejes esperando – Habló Alya – trata de no desmayarte. Byee.

Marinette terminó su llamada, recogió su pequeño bolso en el cual ya estaba Tikki y bajó las escaleras.

…..

Adrien estaba hablando formalmente con los padres de Marinette, obviamente y como todo un hombre responsable, les aseguro de traerla a casa antes de las 10 y que la trataría como una princesa.

Tom y Sabine no podían estar más felices, conocían a Adrien desde hacía un año y sabían que clase de chico era, Marinette no podía estar en mejores manos.

-Ya estoy lista

Todos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con Marinette que bajaba los escalones, todos se sorprendieron al verla, Más que todo Adrien, la chica llevaba un hermoso vestido propio de lunares rosas y fondo negro, su cabello estaba suelto y adornado con un pequeño moño rojo. Adrien quería derretirse en ese mismo instante.

\- ¿te gusta? – preguntó la chica cuando llegó a su lado.

El chico le beso la mano como normalmente lo hacía cuando eran Ladybug y Chat noir.

-Te ves hermosa.

Marinette se sonrojó un poco – tu tambien luces muy guapo – Adrien llevaba unos pantalones negros con zapatos a juego, camiseta azul oscura y tambien traía un blazer.

Los padres de Marinette miraban enternecidos la escena, los jóvenes terminaron con sus cumplidos y se despidieron.

….

\- ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó Marinette saliendo de la panadería.

-Si te lo dijera ya no sería sorpresa – Adrien la arrastró hasta un callejón cercano – pero tenemos que llegar a él saltando.

\- ¿Saltando? ¿a qué …. – Marinette se detuvo al ver como su cita se transformaba en el famoso superhéroe.

-Solo sígueme – dijo Chat noir saltando al primer tejado.

-Oye espérame. - Marinette llamó a su transformación y siguió a su compañero.

Era una hermosa noche, miles de estrellas decoraban el cielo nocturno, mientras la reluciente luna hacía su aparición.

Dos jóvenes miraban el hermoso espectáculo posados en la famosa estructura de la ciudad.

-Vaya, gatito ¿Cuándo planeaste todo esto? – Marinette no podía creer lo que tenía al frente.

En la cima de la Torre Eiffel, hubo una mesa con un elegante mantel, vasos y cubiertos, pétalos de flores y velas que alumbraban todo el lugar.

Chat perdió su transformación mientras corría la silla para que su invitada se sentara, ella inmediatamente accedió mientras volvía a ser Marinette.

\- ¿te gusta?

-es hermoso, pero enserio ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto tan rápido? – preguntó volviéndose a todas las hermosas decoraciones.

-tuve un poco de ayuda – mencionó el chico mientras señalaba una pequeña viga en la que se encontraba un pequeño mantel iluminado por una vela. – Plagg tambien quería hacer algo especial para Tikki, mencionó algo sobre una última cena en el imperio romano.

Marinette disfruto la tierna escena entre sus kwamis, Tikki estaba más que emocionada por volver a ver a Plagg y el tambien se veía feliz de estar con ella, por eso le ofreció galletas, mientras el tenía su porción de queso. Ambos eran felices.

-Es bueno que todavía esté caliente

Marinette volvió su atención al chico, que ahora servía su comida. _Coq et vin_ acompañado de una deliciosa _ensalada nicoise_.

-espero sea de tu agrado princesa

-Todo se ve delicioso Adrien – respondió ella delatándose con el delicioso olor

– bonne appétit.

…..

Todo salió a la perfección, después de la cena ambos chicos se detuvieron a ver el hermoso escenario frente a ellos, Adrien como todo buen caballero le prestó su abrigo a la chica que ya comenzaba a tiritar, tambien la abrazó mientras seguían mirando el espectáculo.

Marinette acepto y agradeció el hermoso gesto de su compañero, ella tambien lo abrazó mientras se recostaba a su pecho, Podía escuchar el corazón del chico, aunque estaba un poco rápido. Ella se volvió a él.

\- ¿estás bien?

-sí, si todo está purrrfecto ¿porque lo preguntas? – respondió un poco ansioso

-tu corazón palpita demasiado rápido

-oh – el chico comenzó a rascar su cuello nerviosamente. – bueno yo … emmm

Marinette pudo ver los nervios en su compañero, no era normal en él así que llevó sus manos a su rostro y lo miro cariñosamente, esperando que se sintiera más confiado.

-yo…. Me gustaría que…

\- ¿sí?

\- ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – Cuando dijo eso, Adrien sintió como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Volteó a mirar a Marinette que ahora estaba en shock.

-emm ¿mi Lady?

La chica salió de su sorpresa y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Claro que si gatito, me encantaría ser tu novia.

Adrien amplió su sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo, este era el mejor día de su vida.

No era diferente para Marinette, había tenido miles de sueños en los que Adrien le pedía que fueran novios, pero esta realidad superaba totalmente todas sus expectativas. Ahora sabía que no solo estaría junto a su compañero de clase, sino tambien con su compañero de lucha. Todo era perfecto.

Ambos se volvieron a mirar, sabían que venía a continuación y no lo dudaron, Adrien la atrajo de la cintura y Marinette envolvió sus brazos a su cuello y compartieron lo que sería el primer beso (sin que Adrien estuviera en control de un Akuma), el primer beso que marcaba el comienzo de algo completamente _Milagroso._

 ** _FIN._**

 **Feliz de terminar este fic, aunque les confiezo que el epílogo me llevó más tiempo que cualquier otro capítulo, quería que todo fuera perfecto. así que esté es el resultado.**

 **Mil agradecimientos a todos lo que disfrutaron de esta historia, espero leerlos pronto.**

 **Felices fiestas. Espero tengan un resto de año milagroso.**

 **bye bye :)**


End file.
